Spirit Of The Dragon
by D-Chan4
Summary: Long Summary written inside. Basically a Draco + Ginny Story. (Complete)
1. Chapter One

****

Title- Spirit of the Dragon - 1/5 - Captain of the Beginning

****

Author Name- D-Chan

****

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

****

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic

****

Keywords- Ginny, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Albus Dumbledore

****

Rating- PG

****

Spoilers- _none_

****

Summary- Ginny isn't the same person she once was or anyone else for that matter. Ginny hasn't even graduated when she suddenly goes missing. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione struggle restlessly to find her while trying to find themselves. Will the old lady Draco comes across tell him answers or will the Spirit of the Dragon be the only thing that holds the key to finding Ginny?

****

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't own the song _Where ever When ever. _Okay?

()()()()

****

Chapter One-Captain of the Beginning

"GINNY! Harry is coming to this match and I want him to see how good our team is, but it isn't going to happen if our Team Captain takes all day to get dressed!" Colin hissed banging on the door. Ginny rolled her eyes, "I know! I'm almost done. Just let me put my panties on." There was silence and Ginny laughed, "Colin I'm joking!" He growled and barked at her again, "Why is it taking you so long? I mean the robes will cover up whatever you'll be wearing!" 

Ginny groaned, "Oh Colin. I'm the Captain to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and I am also Head Girl. I think I would know what I'm doing! Besides, can't I look good for you?" Colin didn't answer. With no doubt he gave up and walked away Ginny threw the Quidditch robe over her shoulders and walked out slipping on the soft, white, fluffy ski hat. 'So it looks unusual, but it does look good.' Ginny reassured herself.

()()()()

Draco walked up the stand with Harry. Yeah so they were childhood enemies, yeah so they never thought that they would kill Voldemort together, yeah so worst enemies made the best friends, yeah so what, they liked it that way. Ron stood hand and hand with Rica a graduated Ravenclaw; they were to marry in three months. Hermione and Harry were already married and expecting their first child in seven months. Draco stood with his friends, yet alone and un-truly loved. He had no one to love; yes he had people he could bed, but no one to commit to him.

It was Ginny's first game ever and they had all taken time out of their lives to make sure they could see her debut. They had all agreed that Ginny was as far-reaching as Hermione, minus the irritating brain tease. She had bagged Head Girl in her last year following Hermione. She had been perfect all the years permitted, again following Hermione in suite. She passed all classes with flying colors, even Potions LIKE Hermione. She had also become Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, like Harry not Hermione, and unlike Harry she was the first female captain ever. Ginny was in all-aspects a little of Harry and Hermione together but somehow different.

A whistle blew and the brooms were off into the air. Draco watched remembering last year, his finally year as the Slytherin Team Captain and Seeker. Ginny took her place in the air chasing after the quaffle. Draco sighed, 'I would have hoped she would have followed the tradition of the Weasleys and become a beater, but she would need a sister for that.' Harry pushed Draco with a wide smile on his face, "Draco she's fabulous isn't she?" Draco nodded, "Yes, very fabulous indeed."

He could see her small figure rushing around the field with quaffle in hand. He watched as her ski hat suddenly flew off without warning. He smiled at the sight of her hair amazingly done up with clip after clip. The untamed red hair was wrapped around her head beautifully and somehow looked sexy. His quick Snitch watching eyes could even get a glimpse or two of her long fine neck, 'That must be it,' He thought, 'her neck is so perfect. Soft and perfect.' 

Someone flew by Ginny kicking the quaffle out of her arms and knocking her in the face with their knee. Ron stood up quickly just as Harry and Draco did. Ron, unlike Harry and Draco, could not see her murderous look as she spotted the Slytherin that knocked the quaffle from her reach and bruised her face. Ron only spotted the red flash chasing after a green flash quickly around the field. 'I'm so glad Fred and George's joke shop worked and we had plenty of money to buy new brooms. ' The announcer screamed angrily, "THAT'S A FOUL! THAT'S A FOUL! ISN'T ANYONE GOING TO CALL THAT SLYTHERIN OUT!" McGonagall spoke back, "MICHAEL!" The announcer hushed.

Harry watched Ginny chase after the quaffle-stealing Slytherin. He saw the Slytherin loop around with great effort towards his current stand. Harry also saw Ginny fly upside down and twist quickly to right side up. 'She's just as good as me. When did she become so reckless?' Harry gasped as the Slytherin barely managed to get away from crashing into the stands. Ginny on the other hand rushed for them at a speed that surpassed break neck speed.

Draco gasped realizing Ginny was going to plow him over. He fell back against the bleacher as Ginny hurtled forward. Closing his eyes waiting for the impact, he opened them only a second later. Ginny had her legs parted, her broom was aligned with his body and she was looking down at him with a mischievous smile. He looked wide-eyed as she pushed off quickly rocketing after the Slytherin.

Ron was shocked at how good Ginny was with the role of chaser. She finally got the quaffle from the Slytherin, or at least that's what Ron suspected. He watched the red flash hit the green flash and suddenly the green flash was giving chase, Ron hoped he got the gist of the blurs.

GINNY WEASLEY CAPTAIN OF THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM SCORED JUST IN TIME, AS COLIN CREEVEY THE NEW SEEKER CATCHS THE SNITCH.Boomed a voice that sounded much like Colin's little brother. Harry smiled, 'Colin always did have an eye for things.'

Draco watched wide-eyed as Ginny flew over to them her hair falling free beautifully. They all made their way to the rails and greeted the floating Ginny. "Great job! That's my little sister!" Ron grinned from ear to ear. Draco stayed silent as he crammed his body against the wall hiding the bulge in his pants at the sight of Ginny. Hermione was talking quickly with Ginny when Ginny suddenly stopped her and spoke, "Hermione could you please take my cloak. It's so hot under this."

Draco glared at Ginny as she tempted him. She was already red faced, cute even, panting quickly, hair slowly waving in the breeze, her eyes smiling at everyone, and her clothes brought out her form. Draco felt cold hands pat his shoulder, it was Pansy! "Hi Pansy. What are you up to?" She smiled, "Hopefully a night with you." He nodded, "Okay. Say dinner tonight at my place, house-elves included." Pansy nodded. Draco had his back turned to all the Gryffindor friends of his, knowing if he looked back at them Pansy would leave and he not be able to get to sleep. There was an itching and he knew instantly someone was watching him as he left with Pansy in his arms. 'It's just Potter, probably mad that I won't stay to celebrate Ginny's victory.' He sighed to himself.

()()()()

"Where's Malfoy going?" Ron said staring at Draco's retreating back. Harry shrugged, "I don't know." Ginny just laughed, "He's probably jealous that I'm a better captain then him. He can't take the truth." Hermione giggled happily, "Because he can't handle the truth." Harry joined in the giggles while Ron and Ginny looked baffled. Ginny dropped down beside them, "What's so funny?" Harry red face answered back, "It's a muggle thing." Ginny growled, " You're impossible the lot of you! You make your muggle living sound better then magic. So high and might aren't you?" 

Harry was confused, "Ginny! Stop! What is wrong with you? I just didn't explain it because it's a long story! Why are you so up tight?" She looked back with unreadable eyes, "I don't know. Leave me alone!" Hermione gasped as Ginny flew off angrily, 'What happened to my friend? This isn't Ginny, why is she so cold and hateful?"

()()()()

"Harry. Why do you think Ginny is being so rude?" Hermione asked wrapping her arms around Harry as they watched the muggle television. "I have a theory Hermione. You remember how Ginny likes me," She nodded, "well I think Ginny hasn't stopped liking me and you marring me isn't the best news she's gotten. Do you understand?" Hermione seemed lost as she stared at the television. "Hermione dear?" Harry said stroking down the wild main of bushy hair.

"Harry, I don't want to lose her friendship. I want to make her happy. Harry, we have to do something for her!" Hermione said looking at him. He nodded bending down to kiss her. "I love you Hermione." She mumbled something back, but it didn't matter. Together they forgot their problems as they crawled to the floor and engaged in a nice heated snog session.

()()()()

Draco happily tipped his crystal wineglass into Pansy's glass hearing the echo die in the dining hall. "Pansy how is life for you now?" She smiled brightly, "Oh just fine Dracey." Draco withheld a growl, "Pansy darling you know how much I dislike being called Dracey. After all we are children no more. You can call me Malfoy or Draco even. Can you handle that small request?" She smiled batting her eyelashes at him, "Oh why yes Dracey," she covered her mouth shyly, "I mean Draco." 

Draco rolled his eyes, "Pansy you don't play games, I know what you want. WEBBY!" Suddenly a house elf appeared from nowhere, "Yes Master?" Draco looked down at the small ugly creature, "Please escort Ms. Parkinson to my bedroom. I will be up in a few minutes," He turned to Pansy, "be ready."

()()()()

Ginny sighed as she layed on the bed, 'I can't believe I beat Slytherin. I can't believe it! I'm Head Girl, once Perfect, successful Quidditch Captain, and currently dating Colin!' She smiled blissfully in her own bed, in her own room as Head Girl. "I'm lucky. I'm just as good as Hermione." The smile faded off her face, 'Always like Hermione. Always like Harry. When will I be my own person? When will I go on an adventure and be the hero? When will I be seen for Ginny Weasley? Not Ron's Sister. Or the Hermione Wanna-Be. Or the Captain after Harry. When?' 

Tears were streaming out of her eyes as a knocking came at her door. "Come in!" She said wiping away her tears. "Ginny! Hi dear. You did great! Everyone is talking about it!" She didn't face him or greet him, just let her back be all her saw. "Ginny what's wrong?" She felt his hand rake softly along her side sending a shiver up and down her spine, "Colin who am I?" He looked at her, "Ginny. What's wrong?" She snapped at him, "Colin I asked you a question."

Colin seemed taken back but gently stroked her hair, "You're Ginny Weasley. You're a beautiful red head that has done her best to be the best. She's stole my heart," he began to mutter as he leaned in for a kiss, "she's a model to every girl at Hogwarts. She takes after her best friends and brother," He lips were just above hers, "Ginny, you're right up there with Harry, Hermione, and Ro-" She howled angrily pushing Colin away, "That's all I am. Harry's friend! Hermione's extra limb! Ron's unwanted sibling! That's all I am to everyone even YOU!" 

Colin was terrified of the red-faced apple that was his angry girlfriend, "Ginny. Please calm down! Please Ginny!" She seemed contained, "Colin, please leave my room and don't come back." He stood up from his position on the floor, "Ginny you don't really mean it…" She stared hard, "Ginny- FINE! If that is how you want it fine. I just came here to say you did a good job! See if I care! In fact, Ginny I won't come back. I won't come back to you ever again! We're through."

Ginny watched Colin stomp out of her room slamming the door hard. Not a single tear slipped from her face; 'Did I really love Colin?'

()()()()

Ron yawned reaching out his arm accidentally hitting Rica in the face. She squeaked and covered her nose, "RON!" His ear turned pink and he quickly jumped out of bed, "Rica. I have to go I'm late. I'm so sorry!" She laughed, "It's okay. Get to work before your father fires you!" Ron nodded getting dressed and just as quickly, apparated to work.

"Ron, Son, how many time have I told you not to be late to work. If you keep doing this Percy will fire you! I may be the Minister of Magic, but Percy has almost as much power as I do. He can fire you if I didn't tell him not to. Now go, after all you're the head of the Improper Use of Magic Office!" Arthur Weasley hissed at his son. Ron nodded quickly, "Yes, Father."

Ron, though very young, had an uncanny knack at handling matters, more so then Percy. Ron flew up in the ranks and soon became Head of the I.U.M.O. Ron was the youngest leader in his time and was very busy with problems, but kept the work going no matter how late he was everyday. He got smiles from everyone, everywhere, from people he didn't know and some he did. He was looked up to by many, just as Harry and Hermione. All of them had been far reaching. Percy was just under the power of his father and when he died no doubt Percy would take his place. Bill had become an important figure for Gringotts; he no longer worked in Egypt. Charlie was the leading researcher in the dragon field and was working on making dragons pets again. Fred and George had one of the leading Joke Shop Chains in the wizard world; they were expanding with a candy line soon. Harry was the youngest Auror; he was also Seeker for the England Quidditch team on the side. Draco was a great chaser for the same team as Harry, but when Harry was off on Auror assignment Draco would take a sip of Polyjuice Potion and become Harry for a brief game or two. Hermione had already made plenty of money on How To spell books, some with her own homemade spells, she was also a professor at Hogwarts with McGonagall teaching future Animagus, her herself, being one. 

Ron sighed, 'What will become of Ginny? What greatness can she do that we haven't already done? Can she do it as young as we have?" Suddenly and owl came out of nowhere. Ron took the parchment from the barn owl and opened it with an intrigued smile; "This is from Dumbledore? Interesting, interesting in deed…"

()()()()

Draco groaned loudly, 'Why did I invite Pansy over? I knew there was going to be a game today!' Oliver walked up to Draco and handed him a dark green vial, "Sorry man. Harry's a no show." Draco grumbled drinking down the bottle, "Got any caffeine?" Oliver nodded again and pulled out a silver vial, "Draco lay off the frigid bitches. Pansy isn't good for your health!" Draco looked up already used to the pain that came along with taking the Polyjuice Potion, "H-How'd you know?" Oliver rolled his eyes, "You're not really discrete about it. I went to Ginny's first game yesterday by request of Ron. You were practically snogging Pansy as you walked off." 

Draco now a blind Harry Potter-fake groaned, "Oh man. I must have looked like a fool. Where are my glasses?" Oliver handed him the glasses and laughed, "Right, oh Draco, a terrible shameless fool. You really out did you snotty up tight bastard image this time." Draco-Harry scowled, "Oliver you really are full of it some times." Oliver ushered Draco-Harry into the hallway, "Always Draco man, always."

()()()()

Harry watched from the stands covered in the invisibility cloak. 'Boy,' He thought, 'if Oliver finds out I didn't have anything to do and I just didn't want to play today he'll have my head.' Draco-Harry was playing blindly with such skill that he was playing just as good as the Harry's Seeker legend for told him to play. 'Draco's drunk. He never plays as good as me!'

A wisp of silver gray hair caught Harry's eyes. 'Dumbledore!' Harry got up from his crouching position and walked over to the tall Headmaster as he stood on the rail. "Why Hello Harry, I didn't expect you to skip a game. I'm rather glad you did. I need to talk about Draco." Dumbledore seemed to sense Harry's confusion and spoke again, "Harry you are his enemy and closet friend. You know more about him than he does. Even if Ron is your best friend I need to know what you know about Draco." Harry looked up at the Headmaster finally done talking out of the corner of his mouth.

"All right, I'll do it. Just what do you want to know?" Harry said, gazing up at his remodel trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Everything from any tattoo to any birthmark. Also if you know, how does he eat, what does he like? Everything." Harry nodded walking down the stairs behind Dumbledore back to Hogwarts on broomstick.

()()()()

"Pay attention Ginny!" Professor Potter snapped. Ginny looked up at her with contempt, "Yes Professor Potter." Professor Potter cleared her face sternly before the look of shock revealed itself, "Colin! How goes your Animagus transformation?" Colin beamed, "I can almost complete the transformation Professor Potter, but I reverse to my former body before it is complete." Professor Potter smiled, "Well done Colin! The best we have yet." Professor Potter went about the class asking about the transformations, most had said only skin tones or hair had changed. She walked up to Ginny restraining the urge to go into a deep conversation on what was plaguing her; "Ginny what about you? How have your transformations gone?" Ginny twisted the locks of fiery hair between her hair, "Rather terrible. I can only manage a changing tingle." Professor Potter gasped, "Ginny! Out in the hallway now!" 

Colin looked as Ginny walked off shaking her hips, 'Ginny… Are you inviting me to come to your room later? No, It's not an invitation from you anymore. I no longer own that move you make. It's no longer privately for me. Ginny, what's happened to you?' Professor Potter looked back as if sensing Colin's stray thoughts and glared his mind numb. He looked down to his book reading up on the Shape-shifting Animagus,

**__**

Shape-Shifting Animagus: A rare talent that has been last noted to be achieved in 1934 by a cursed wizard that had three days left to live for all the power he wanted. He managed more then one hundred transformations. A Shape-Shifting Animagus is any one wizard that has over five possible transformations. One Animagus form is uncommon, two is rare, and three is said to be impossible. Yet as history has it that one of the founder of Hogwarts had in their blood the power of the Shape-Shifting Animagus. Last natural documentation of a Shape-Shifting Animagus was Selvesert Lunarious a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. Unfortunately a cat ate Selvesert when he took bird form leaving no kin with his shape-shifting ability. Natural Shape-Shifting Animagus powers are said to have ended with him.

Colin rubbed his sore eyes as Professor Potter returned with a grim look on her face. "Professor, where's Ginny?" Colin said. Professor Potter rubbed her eyes. Professor Potter seemed to ignore Colin at first, then spoke softly, "She will no longer be attending this class."

()()()()

Draco-Harry whizzed around quickly after the ever-elusive Snitch. He twisted body around just in time to avoid having his head kicked off. "Sorry Harry!" Someone shouted. Draco-Harry didn't hear his teammate as the gold blur came into view again. "Got you!" Draco smirked as diving forward. "HARRY POTTER HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" The announcer shouted. Draco-Harry saw the ground rushing up at him as the Snitch demanded not to be caught. 

Suddenly an image caught in his mind as he realized he wasn't going to be able to pull out of the dive soon enough. Ginny smiling was smiling down at him, her broom against his body as her legs brushed up against his hips, and her amazing stop. Draco-Harry threw his legs before him shouting wildly like a barbarian. His arm reached out before him as far as possible. A cold metal object brushed the tips of his fingers and he closed his hand quickly as the pain shot up through his legs from the stop. 

Oliver dropped down next to Draco-Harry who was barely awake. "Did I get it?" Draco-Harry asked his eyes closing. "MEDIC! Yeah, Draco you got it perfect! Where did you learn that move? You hurt yourself a bit, but you got it. You caught the Snitch. Great job my friend."

()()()()

"And that is all you can tell me?" Dumbledore said putting down his teacup. Harry nodded sipping his tea softly, "Yeah I've told you about his scar to the birthmark of a snake on his shoulder blade, What else can I tell you?" Dumbledore looked up the twinkle in his eye gone and a serious stare in its place, "Who he loves." Harry stumbled with his cup, "I don't know. He's never really given any hint to anyone he loves. Women he fancies, yes, but love? Not yet that I know of."

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well. I suppose it must wait till then." Harry coughed putting the cup down, "Headmaster Dumbledore, May I know what must wait for?" He looked up at Harry, "You will soon find out Harry. In fact, I know you will find out. At the rate trouble courts you I know you will find out in no time," Dumbledore stood up, "now if you don't mind I must attend to matters concerning Professor Potter and Ms. Weasley. Good day to you."

Harry darted up quickly, "Headmaster, Please could you tell me of at least this matter. What has Ginny been up to with Hermione, any trouble?" Dumbledore smiled with the twinkle in his eyes beaming, "Why Ms. Weasley has quit her Animagus classes and called Professor Potter a snobbish, goody two shoes, git, and some muggle word birch. I think." Harry went white, "Since when does Ginny call Hermione a git and a bitch?" Dumbledore shrugged, "Seems Ms. Weasley is tired of being a witch Wanna-be…" Harry titled his head, "What?" Dumbledore sighed, "Harry I'm late! Off with you now!"

()()()()

"WHEREEVER WHENEVER!" Ginny sung at the top of her voice twirling around wildly. The muggle radio floated in the air with a simple levitating charm. Random items darts around the room as Ginny swung her wand arm around. Bubbles glittered everywhere in her room lighting up ever shadow, every crack, and every corner. She had her hair up in two tight braids and she was covered in muggle body glitter. 

"GINNY!" Someone shouted. Her eyes darkened in acknowledgment and she continued to dance and sing. "GINNY!" The person shouted again. Without looking she cast a quick unbreakable charm and threw her wand at the person in the doorway now filled with a quite rage her body rose into the air. Her room now was a tornado of muggle items, wizard magic, colorful bubbles, and abstract colors.

__

Who am I? Ginny thought as the song was coming to an end and her world dying, _I am nothing without Harry or the others. What am I without them? What can I accomplish without them? Colin left me because I'm a no one. He is better then me at being an Animagus. Professor Potter expected too much from someone who doesn't shine like a star. I am no Weasley I'm a witch Wanna-be…_

****

*CRACK**BANG**BOOM* Ginny was suddenly on the floor crying. Her radio was broken, the bubbles made the floor wet, and her body ached from falling to the floor. She looked up to see the green worried eyes of Harry Potter. "Hello Harry." Ginny said getting up. He was suddenly over come with rage, "Ginny. What's wrong with you!" She didn't pay attention, "Accio wand!" The small piece of wood darted back into her hand. She muttered repelling charms and repairing charms into within minutes her room was as it was before her floating party.

"Okay, Now what did you have to say Harry?" Ginny said reworking her red hair into a tight red braid hanging down her back. Harry looked at her with cold eyes, "Ginny. What's wrong with you. You've been fighting with Hermione she told me so. Dumbledore is worried about you." Again Ginny's packed up rage kicked in and she was again floating off the ground, "Professor P-o-t-t-e-r," She stressed, "is upset that I can't even get my hair to change colors like the other Animagus students. I told that her maybe I wasn't cut out to be an Animagus like her. 

"She got mad and said that she couldn't figure out how Ron and I could be related when I acted that way. I just said that she was a gi-" Harry stopped her, "I know what you called her." Ginny snorted, "Right, anyway as I was saying before you interrupted. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a snotty know it all, or a hero who's every move is worshipped, OR a perfect Minister that would be a shoe in for Minster Of Magic if their wasn't an older brother named Percy.

"Now Harry I must start planning for the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor game." Ginny said her anger slow ebbing away and her feet slowing reaching the floor. "Ginny I'm not leaving," Harry said, "you clearly have some problems you need to talk about-" Ginny shrieked point her wand at Harry, "I DIDN'T ASK YOU IF YOU WANTED TO LEAVE!" A red bolt of lighting shot out at him and the door slammed in his face throwing him across the Gryffindor Common Room with a magical force.

()()()()

Professor Potter sat at her desk muttering over some Animagus homework writing angrily with her quill. She stopped writing and began to think about Ginny, 'What happened to our Ginny. When did she grow hollow and lose herself in the whirl of life. Ginny is clearly better then Colin, Why can't she master this Animagus ability. I feel it in her. Why can't she transform?' A delicate sound rang in her ears as her attention came back to the room, "Hello Fawkes. What does Dumbledore request of me?" She looked up and saw the bird perched on a near by desk. _Dumbledore doesn't request your presence. Harry Potter does, he is emotional distress of the recently burst of power in his friend._ Professor Potter gasped, "Harry! Lead the way Fawkes.'

()()()()

Harry closed his eyes groggily even though he knew there was blood running down his neck from the impact of the wall. He knew that if he didn't get help soon he was going to die. He would die without getting revenge. _Without killing Voldemort. _Harry struggled with the demons; _you want him dead. _**NO! I'm not like that. **_Of course you are. It's only fair. He killed your parents. _**That's no reason to kill in cold blood. **_You're Harry Potter you don't need a reason. _**I am no one special. I am just The-Boy-Who-Lived. I am not going to be a judge for someone to live or die. **_Of course you are. You know you want to. _

Harry wanted to cry out but he couldn't. He couldn't move a finger or bat an eyelash. 'Why do I develop my own problems when Ginny needs me and if I die now I won't be able to solve them!'

()()()()

Yeah, Lovely ending to this chapter uh?

****

Next Chapter: Is Harry going to live? Hermione might just lose another student. Ginny goes missing and reappears. Draco is off on another date with Pansy. What is Ron out to deliver?

****

Credits: MY BETAREADER! That's my only credit. Amy is to cuw! Even if I am older then her, she is the best beta reader ever! She's got several of my stories posted thanks to her great reading skill. Thanks girl!

D-Chan

View My Harry Potter Site


	2. Chapter Two

****

Title- Spirit of the Dragon - 2/5 - Professor Dumbledore? 

****

Author Name- D-Chan 

****

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

****

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic 

****

Keywords- Ginny, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Albus Dumbledore 

****

Rating- PG-13 (implied content) 

****

Spoilers- _none_

****

Summary- Ginny isn't the same person she once was or anyone else for that matter. Ginny hasn't even graduated when she suddenly goes missing. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione struggle restlessly to find her while trying to find themselves. Will the old lady Draco comes across tell him answers or will the Spirit of the Dragon be the only thing that holds the key to finding Ginny? 

****

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

()()()() 

****

Chapter Two-Professor Dumbledore? 

**__**

The Vari Elf (V-Rye Elf)- Not much is known of this ancient creature, myth claims the creature was made by one of the first wizards to walk the earth. The Vari Elf cannot be identified due to the fact anyone who has encountered the Elf has not lived to tell the tale, or chooses not to. 

__

The Vari Elf is said to have the ability to give the illusion of a wizard or witch's worst fear. Most often the magic person or animal that have been found after a Vari Elf encounter died of a heart attack, or fear as some would say. 

A great founder of Hogwarts was known to have died by the hand of a Vari Elf. (Godric Gryffindor) Although accounts from the other founder who witnessed the battle (The only other people to see a Vari Elf did not mention its features) claimed Godric survived the illusion and was killed by brute and powerful magic. Seems all types of elves have powerful magic. 

Ginny was distracted from her reading by a terrible high pitch scream, "HARRY!" She rolled her eyes and walked to the door. 

()()()() 

Hermione was leaning over Harry trying all spells possible to heal his cracked skull and broken back, nothing happened. "HARRY!" She cried trying to keep him awake and was resorted to screaming for him to hear her. She heard a door creak and saw Ginny. Fawkes seemed suddenly very sad and began to cry. He leaned over Harry and tried to heal him. His tears evaporated before they could touch Harry's body and he realized he could not heal Harry. Fawkes looked at Ginny, _Heal him._

Hermione glared, "Fawkes! She's not capable. I know more magic then she and I can't help him!" Fawkes swayed his long neck towards Hermione, _Who has lived over a thousand years and knows better?_ Hermione relaxed her tense muscles, "Fine. Ginny, please help Harry." Ginny's face suddenly lit up like a flashlight, "Something Professor Potter can not do that I can? This will be something to tell everyone!" She leaned down at Harry, "Harry. Harry. Darling." 

Hermione wanted to growl but Fawkes looked at her and she withheld herself. Ginny leaned in on Harry and began to kiss him gently across his forehead, "Harry. Harry pay attention to me." Harry winced and opened his bright green eyes, "Ginny. Ginny, are you better now? You're not mad at me are you?" Ginny's bright face dimmed, "No, Never mad at Harry Potter. No one could be." Harry seemed more capable of movement, "You do. Ginny, I see it in your eyes. What has been to you?" Ginny pushed him down, "Harry. Do something for me," He nodded, "kiss me." 

Hermione stood up abruptly but Fawkes glided into her way, _Professor Potter is your husband living more important then a meaning less kiss? Isn't it?_ Hermione frowned, "Yes." Ginny leaned into Harry who seemed reluctant to kiss her. Lighting bolt shot from her mouth to her entire body and she felt excited, "Oh Harry…" She muttered. Harry leaned back fully healed and covered in blood. He moaned softly also so much Ginny couldn't hear him, "Hermione." Ginny snapped to reality, "Oh. Sorry Harry. I didn't mean it." 

Fawkes started to cry again. Hermione didn't understand it, "Fawkes why do you cry?" He sighed leaving Ginny drenched in his tears as she walked off gloomily; _I needed to heal her broken heart._

()()()() 

Harry yawned slitting up in bed, "Hermione? Hermione?" 

Hermione quickly appeared from behind a curtain, "Yes Harry?" 

He smiled brightly, "How did you do it? How did you save me?" 

She gulped clearly upset; "I didn't save you. Ginny did. Rather fairy tale like I might add. She kissed you and you healed." 

He gasped, "I kissed her? Hermione don't be upset with me!" 

She shrugged, "I'm not." 

Harry groaned, "Yes you are! Don't you hear yourself? You're voice is hateful!" 

She sighed, "Yes, I am mad. Neither Fawkes nor I could heal you! Do you know how bad that makes me feel? Harry do you understand how helpless I felt." 

He softly smiled, "Hermione, you're just the same. Remember when we were here on our first year looking for the Sorcerer's Stone and you couldn't help me in the last room? I got through it. Believe it or not, sometime you just can't do anything Hermione, in this case you just couldn't. Hermione just be glad I made it. Please." 

She leaned in for a hug from Harry. She felt much better but something was still nagging her, 'How did Ginny do it? She's not strong enough for healing magic.' 

()()()() 

Ginny was eating her oatmeal with half shut eyes as she tried to shake off the sleep. "Gin, Colin said he was sorry and didn't mean it." Someone said into her ear. She mumbled something in return but didn't catch it. "Are you sure you want me to tell him that? It will ruin your chances from going out with him ever again." Ginny again hastily replied this time catching a few of her comments, _bastard-git-good for nothing-liar-hate him-out of my face. _The girl beside her gasped, "Ginny! Really now? You can tell him yourself! Such foul language will not come from my mouth!" Ginny rolled her head around, "Right Elaine, Do you know how much I know you're liar? Let me give you a hint, _Oh shit, Dean faster, please, my last git of a boyfriend wasn't this good._ You really need to tell him to make his Hogwarts visits few and far between; I'll never get any sleep other wise." 

Elaine turned white, "GINNY! You really are a- a-" Ginny smirked, "Shoo with you now. Bye Elaine!" Elaine picked up her first class books and ran off crying. The windows opened quickly and owls appeared from everywhere. Ginny new silver owl swooped down to her cooing. She smiled at her owl, "How are you Moon? I take it you like the dye job I gave you? I really have to thank Harry for buying you after that amazing win. What do you have for me today? 

Moon pecked at Ginny's bacon and dropped a parchment to her. It had large curvy writing, _Ginny you are a great witch. I expect much to come from you. Thank you for saving the man I would call son._ Ginny gasped looking up at the table all ready knowing whom it was from. 

Dumbledore looked down at her with beaming eyes and nodded. Ginny smiled. 

()()()() 

Ron walked up and down the hallways realizing he had forgotten how to get around to the Headmaster's office. A strange sound echoed into his ear and he followed it to a semi-open door. He peered inside the semi-dark room to see a bushy haired woman and a dark unruly haired man wrapped in each other's arms, "HARRY! HERMIONE!" The two collided off the desk to the floor in a tangle of robes and limbs. He laughed walking towards the pair, "So how goes teaching Hermione?" She grumbled, "Couldn't you have waited till I'm standing before talking?" 

Ron laughed as Harry and Hermione stumbled up, "No, Sorry I'm in a rush, Dumbledore wants to talk to me about brewing a new potion." Hermione beamed, "Really? What's the key ingredient?" Ron scratched his head; "I think something called the Orb of Essence." Hermione cringed, "Of all things it had to be the Orb of Essence." Ron shrugged, "Yeah so?" Hermione groaned, "Ron, The Orb of Essence is a one of a kind item. It's so easy to get a hold of because whoever has it is willing to give it away. The Orb of Essence steals life! If you touch it with your bare hands it takes your soul! It kills you! Ron don't you get it? It's is item of the Dark Arts and the darkest I know of." Ron was white, "Hermione, Couldn't you wait till I handed it off to Dumbledore before you told me that." 

Hermione too went white looking down at the bag at Ron's side. Harry coughed breaking the shock, "Off to Dumbledore now! He'll be able to handle it." 

()()()() 

Hermione stood in front of the gargoyle, "Ham Sandwich." The gargoyle jumped aside and let Harry, Ron, and Hermione up. Within minutes they were standing at Dumbledore's door. "Come in Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Ron instantly opened his mouth when he was a good ways inside Dumbledore's office, "How could you! How could you send me after such an item!" Harry held Ron back. Dumbledore seemed slightly upset and looked at Hermione, "Mrs. Potter I was hoping you would not tell them. You are to smart for your own good sometimes. What you all have heard MUST NOT leave this room. No one must know the Orb is here. Do you understand that?" Hermione seemed only three inches tall after being semi-scolded by Dumbledore. Harry nodded with a stern face, as did Ron rather ashamed of his outbreak. 

"I'm sorry Headmaster-" Hermione began. Dumbledore sighed, "Mrs. Potter please do not speak anymore. I have said more to you and Harry then you both need to know. I only want to speak to Mr. Weasley. Remember, no one must know, Harry, please do not do anything foolish if anything should happen to the Orb. Good day Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter." Harry saw Hermione trembling; 'Even if she is a teacher getting told off by one is still upsetting to her.' Harry helped Hermione out of Dumbledore's office and out of the gargoyle doorway. There he saw Ginny. She squeaked and run up to Dumbledore's office before they could stop her. 

()()()() 

Ron walked out of Dumbledore office only to see his sister cowering in the corner, "Ginny? What's wrong?" 

She squeaked, "Nothing Ron. I have to see Dumbledore now." 

He nodded, "All right. But remember I-" 

She cut him off, "Yes I know, I'm always here for you. I know that's a bunch of owl shit! I know who you're always there for and it isn't me." 

Ron was about to say something when Dumbledore opened his door and asked Ginny to come in. 

Ron left moments afterward, confused, "What could Dumbledore want with Ginny? Since when did my sister curse?" 

()()()() 

Ginny fell back into a large comfy chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, "Headmaster. Why did you call me?" He smiled down at her brightly, "Because I want to be your teacher." Ginny gasped, "I-I-" Dumbledore seemed taken back for only a moment, "Ginny, please keep your mind straight. I want to be your Animagus teaching teacher." Ginny huffed, "With all due respect Headmaster. I spoke with Professor Potter and told her I no longer wish to continue Animagus classes. I trust she told you**,** so why are you asking me?" 

Dumbledore stopped pacing turned to her with a cold stern look, "Ms. Weasley I have been informed on your opinion. I do not agree with your choice. I am here to give you a second chance to be the best," Ginny's gaze was unchanging, "the best that not even Tom could give you," Ginny flinched, "the best that will make everyone know your name," Ginny's ears perked up, "the best that only you can achieve." 

Ginny let her gaze wonder to Fawkes in the cage; "Will I be a great as a Phoenix?" 

Dumbledore nodded, "For the same reasons." 

Ginny stood up, "Well then, what's lesson one?"

()()()() 

Colin tapped his pencil to his book waiting for the other students to come to Animagus class. He was the perfect student always ahead of time**,** and never wrong, granted he didn't know everything, he was one of the best. Professor Potter came in gently placing the books she carried in a neat pill on the desk. Colin sighed, 'To think last year we were equals and now she is my teacher! I wish you had to get degrees in the magic world to teach, then Hermione would have never been my teacher.' 

Colin was broken from his thoughts by Professor Potter, "Colin is something wrong?" 

He shook his head, "No Professor." 

She nodded and went back to looking over papers, but slammed them down just as quickly, "Yes there is Colin." 

He grumbled, "Fine, if you really must know, why are you so hard on Ginny? It is your fault she left." 

Professor Potter turned bright red; "It is not! She chose to leave on her own." 

Colin nodded, "Right, She did leave on her own, but because of you. She was stressed too much in this class. You're harder on her then Professor Snape and McGonagall combined. Ginny isn't you! She doesn't live by the books." 

Professor Potter snorted, "I don't live by the books. I live by the experiences!" 

Colin shook his head hard standing up, "NO! You learn you magic by the book and you only sharpened your abilities on your ridiculous escapades with Potter in the sixth and seventh year!" 

Professor Potter now too stood up straight, "For your information Colin, I have been through adventures all seven years I was here.

"Granted I did learn my magic from books, I had to learn how to cast from then heart!" Professor Potter concluded. Colin glared, "Since we're going by names, Hermione! If you can cast from the heart why can't you see that you hurt Ginny every time you compare her with yourself**, **or you friend for that matter! You compared her to the rest of the class yesterday and made her think she isn't good enough to be a witch. Do you know how that feels? No, you wouldn't. You've always been the best Hermione. Don't you know that Ginny use to hold you as her idol? She wanted to be like you! Of course she doesn't now. I can see why, she'll grown up to be a snobby git!" 

Professor Potter stood blinking at the empty spot where Colin once stood. He was gone; he had slammed the door behind him and left. She started to cry, 'First Ginny, now Colin! What am I doing to my friends?' 

()()()() 

Colin clamored down the hallway angrily as he made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. He rushed into the portrait hole grumbling. "MEOW!" a cat screamed. Colin looked down realizing he was stepping on the animal's tail. "Crook-" Colin looked closely. The cat wasn't Crookshanks. No, the cat was far too red to be Crookshanks. Before Colin could catch the animal, it darted off out of the portrait hole and down the hallway. 

()()()() 

Hermione came out of her personal shower room frowning, "Harry I've had such a hard day and you've brightened it up some, but could we go Hogsmeade?" Harry looked up from the book he was reading in Hermione's bed, "Sure darling. Maybe a visit to the Three Broomsticks?" She shook her head, "Sure, but I'm not drinking anything for the sake of the baby**,** no matter how weak the alcohol content." Harry nodded climbing out of her bed walking in naked bliss. 

Hermione smiled, "When did you get so daring?" He smirked back at her, "Since you decided to prance around without a shirt on." She blushed, "HARRY! It would be you to notice." He nodded, "You're my wife of course I would," he eyed her, "Hermione. That isn't anything I haven't seen before, no need to hide yourself from me!" She giggled as Harry buried his face into her neck. "HARRY! Please. What if Dumbledore come here, worse yet one of the other teachers!" A voice rung out, "Yes indeed." Harry gasped, "SNAPE!" 

Snape stood with an even paler face then normal when Harry whipped around to protect Hermione's body from view. Raising his wand Snape spoke, "Sheetious Wrapidose." Harry was suddenly covered in a bed sheet and relaxed standing in front of Hermione still. "Professor Potter, Dumbledore wants to speak to you about Colin Creevey. Something about him succeeding to transform completely without your aid. Tisk, tisk, Students progressing without their teacher is a bad sign, hurry now Professor Potter. 

Hermione nodded waiting till Snape left before getting dressed and speaking, "Go ahead and wait for me in the Great Hall. I'll be down as soon as possible." 

Harry nodded, "Sure, Hermione try not to freak." 

()()()() 

"Oy! Harry have you seen Ginny? I can't find her anywhere." Ron called to Harry. 

Harry stood up straight, "No, Haven't seen her since this morning." 

Ron was all white; "I've been looking for her since then. She was up in Dumbledore's office for two hours. I'm worried. She left before I could stop her and when I turned the corner running after her she was gone." 

Harry sighed, "I don't know and Dumbledore seemed to be getting around. I've been waiting for Hermione to return for one and a half hours now!" 

Ron went, if possible, whiter, "Harry don't say that." 

Harry opened and closed his mouth, "You don't think…" 

Ron shook his head; "He can't, that's just wrong. Dumbledore isn't like that. Besides he always has McGonagall to bang up." 

"Tell me I didn't just hear you say that Ron!" Hermione voice squeaked. Ron went red, "Hermione… I-" 

She cut him short; "I don't want to hear it. Harry shall we go? Ron would you like to come too?" 

Ron noted how reluctant she was to say that, "Oh bugger! No it's a 'you and Harry day'. Enjoy yourselves besides I won't be happy till I find Ginny." 

Hermione sighed in relief and Harry just frowned, "Oh well. Hope to see you soon, we might be out all night." 

()()()() 

Draco snorted, "Harry Potter? Why would you think of such a thing? The prat is married!" 

Pansy laughed, "So! I have enough charm to seduce a king! Besides Harry Potter might learn a thing or to by bedding me, I know you did!" 

Draco snorted yet again, "Right, Pansy you really are a joke sometimes. Well, speaking of the devil! There is the prat himself!" Pansy turned her drunken blurred vision to see black peach blob arm and arm with a brown peach blob, "Yes, that's them, Hermione's looking ugly as usual." Draco snickered happily, "Hello Harry, Hermione." 

Harry looked startled, "Draco! What are you doing here?" 

Draco laughed, "Can't you see I'm on a date with the MUCH prettier Pansy." Harry didn't seem phased by Draco's comment. 

"I'm happy for you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get a butterbeer and I'll be off." Harry said nonchalantly. Draco nodded kissing Pansy hard in view of Hermione. She wrinkled her nose in disgust making Draco laugh. 

Harry glared as they walked off, "Draco, show some respect. Try not to drink anymore. You're drunk enough as it is." 

Draco howled with laughter, "Least I'm man enough to pass from the butterbeer to the bigger drinks!" 

()()()() 

Hermione sighed, 'What did I do wrong? Have I really changed that much? I mean normally I would have been able to see what's upsetting Ginny, but I just kept pushing her. I did the same thing for Colin, but he took it better. Harry, I know something is on his mind.' She looked up at Harry hoping to see that he was okay. He wasn't, his eyes seemed distant and glass like, "Harry." He looked down at her, "Yes Hermione?" She sighed, "What's wrong? I know something is wrong. I see it in-" Harry put a finger to her mouth, "Hermione please don't ramble. You are rather intolerable when you do that… Ginny is missing." 

Hermione cringed, 'Intolerable… Ginny missing…' "Sorry. I just wanted to know what's wrong." He nodded, "I'm glad your heart is finally in the right place again." She stopped, "What?" Harry turned around to her, "Hermione just forget it. Come on now." She pushed him away, "No, Explain yourself Harry." He dropped his head, "Fine, I know you just became a Professor this year and it's probably been your dream. Hermione, you've been hard on your students. Too hard, Colin-" Hermione hushed him, "Harry James Potter I thought you knew me better then that! My dream has always been to be first female Minister of Magic, but I put that behind myself when I accomplished all my other dreams; be Head Girl, get married, make a family, and love the man I marry. I have not been hard on my students. Colin is just making up lies, bugger, Harry do you believe everything you hear?" 

Harry blinked one, twice, three times before speaking, "Hermione what's gotten into you. I know you've changed, bugger we've all changed. You seemed to have changed for the worse. You've become blinder then when we were kids! Ginny, your best friend, now hates your guts. I know she does, Colin doesn't lie, and if he does I can tell. Hermione did you know Colin was dating Ginny?" Hermione gasped, "She is dating Colin?" Harry shook his head, "See you're not listening to me. WAS, if you were talking to her, like friends do, you would now that day before last Colin dumped her. Your squabbling during that Animagus lesson didn't help one bit." 

Hermione felt her knees give way, 'Maybe Ginny's not the only one who's lost herself into time. When did my relationship with Harry become so tight? When did Ginny stop being my friend? When did I start being a cold heartless person? When did I forget who I really am?' 

()()()() 

Colin took off all of his clothes; "So I can transform doesn't mean I know how to do it with my clothes yet." He told himself. Praying that no one was out of the corridor he pushed the portrait open and jumped out, bare and all. He quickly transformed into a calico cat. 

__

I smell another cat. Who dares claim my turf? Colin-cat thought angrily. He bounded around a corner into a classroom. Something else was in the air;_ this bitch is in heat!_ Colin growled. He walked up to the scent of the female cat. She was purring at the sight of Colin. Colin inwardly shrugged; _A fling with a little kitty won't hurt. _He stalked up to the cat, if possible he was smiling as he did so. 

()()()() 

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! Hermione's passedout**,** please help her!" Harry gasped pushing the infirmary door open. Madam Pomfrey frowned, "You're not even my students anymore and you still get into trouble." Harry laid Hermione softly on the bed frowning at her sudden faint spell. 

()()()() 

Colin stumbled out of the classroom naked, 'Damn that cat is a barbarian! I don't think I'll get sex like that again!' "COLIN!" Someone shouted. He turned to see the shocked figure of Draco, the drunk, Malfoy. "Malfoy!" Draco seemed to recover from the shock slouching over to where Colin stood, placed a hand on his shoulder and laughed, "My, My, Mr. Creevey got a little taste of heaven haven't we?" Colin blushed, 'Am I that obvious, I mean other then being naked.' He looked down at himself, despite being a cat he looked terrible. He was all sweaty, ruffled hair, flexed muscles, and shaky hands. "Malfoy can we keep this to our selves…" Malfoy grinned, 'Slytherin like.' Colin thought. "Sure buddy." Colin bit his lips, "Thanks Malfoy, Buddy." 

Malfoy suddenly broke from his drunken state, "Take me to the Gryffindor Common Room. I want to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Colin gulped, "All right, follow me." 

()()()() 

"Oh Mr. Potter why make such a fuss? Your wife is fine. She just had a fainting spell. No reason to bring her here. Take her with you and go back to the Gryffindor Tower. I'll be glad that you four will be gone tomorrow." Harry looked sternly at her, "Draco is staying here?" She grumbled, "Of course Dumbledore wants all of you here. If you ask me it's a ridiculous idea. The Weasleys, Potters, and Malfoys will always mean trouble." 

Harry grumbled as he walked out with Hermione. 'Yeah so what? We do have a tendency to attract trouble but oh well. She doesn't have to be so rude about it. Then again, that's how she's always been.' 

()()()() 

Colin and Draco sat calmly in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to return. Draco stared and Colin and Colin stared at Draco. They were sizing each other up when the portrait opened. Draco instantly stood up, "Harry?" Colin too stood up, "Ginny?" 

Fiery red hair appeared it was Ron. Both boys dropped to their chairs disappointed. Ron grumbled about something and disappeared into a guestroom set up for him. 

Again the porthole opened and this time Harry appeared with a sleeping Hermione in his arms. Soon Draco and Harry, with Hermione, disappeared into the same room as Ron. 

For the last time the porthole opened. Colin had passed out at three in the morning. It was now five and Ginny appeared out of nowhere. She peered around in the dark and couldn't see a thing. She tripped over nothing and landed into the nearest comfy chair. Into Colin's lap. 

He jumped awake, "Ginny? Where have you been?" She looked at him, her eyes gleaming in the violet sky background visible through a large window, "Why?" Colin wrapped his arms around her, "Because I've missed you. Ginny, I want you to be my girl again." She looked at him, 'She's not the same. Something is up.' Suddenly she smiled, "No problem Colin. We can be together again. Give me a kiss." 

()()()() 

An unruly wisp of hair fell over his eyes as he watched Colin kiss Ginny. He bit down a growl as he watched Colin slip his greedy fingers under Ginny's robes and blouse. His nails dung into his palms as Colin stripped Ginny of her blouse. He fought the urge to beat Colin and the urge to bang Ginny; he restricting pants didn't help. He turned with a loud grumbled and slammed the door behind himself. 

()()()() 

Ginny squeaked at the sound of the door slamming. She quickly put her blouse back on and tried in vain to open the door. Colin was white, "I hope that wasn't your brother." Ginny nodded, "Same here." 

()()()() 

Colin ate his breakfast up quickly then seated himself by Ginny's side. There across from them was Hermione a little pale, Harry giving him dirty looks, Ron too giving Colin dirty looks, and Draco calm and collected as always. Ginny noticed the looks and jabbed Colin in the side. Out of the corner of her mouth she whispered, "Into the hall now!" 

Colin followed her quickly into the outer hall. "They know!" Colin gasped. Ginny just stomped her feet, "Harry was the one who saw us! I know it, the way he looks at me. He's upset. Do you think he wants me?" Colin looked at Ginny, "Ginny, Darling, He's married." She sighed, "I know. Can't I dream?" Colin laughed, "Yeah sure, Dream all you want but make sure I'm in some of them… Maybe dress in a nice tuxedo underwear or something." She turned bright red, "That's a fantasy of yours isn't it?" He nodded, "Yeah and the other part of the fantasy is you as my dining platter." 

They giggled happily resuming their kissing session when Draco popped up out of nowhere with a grin on his face, "My, my, so is this your amazing score Colin?" 

Colin turned red, "No! Draco please this isn't the time!" 

Ginny pushed Colin away, "Your amazing score? What's that suppose to mean?" 

Colin turned a deeper shade of red, "Ginny. Please. I'll explain." 

She shook her head, "Don't, I don't want the details." 

Dumbledore, like Draco, appeared out of nowhere, stopping the feud before Ginny took matters into her own hand. He spoke with a clear voice the twinkle in his eyes nowhere in sight, "Ms. Weasley please come with me. I need to speak to you of urgent matters." Ginny looked at Colin, suddenly scared and needing an embrace. Draco had an unreadable face as always. 

()()()() 

Well. It isn't a cliffhanger I suppose. But think of this… What does Dumbledore want with Ginny? Is Ginny going to dump Colin? Is Colin going to bang the cat again? (Shivers, Where did I come up with that?) Will Harry confront Colin on his relationship with Ginny? 

****

Next Chapter: We find out what Dumbledore wants with Ginny and it isn't good. Ginny dies. Previously mentions information becomes important. Harry and Hermione have another go at it both ways. Ron is yet again useless, but for how long? Draco reads about the Spirit of the Dragon! Pansy is putting the moves on Snape for something, What? Till next chapter! 

D-Chan


	3. Chapter Three

****

Title- Spirit of the Dragon - 3/5 - A Touch of Death 

****

Author Name- D-Chan 

****

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

****

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic 

****

Keywords- Ginny, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Albus Dumbledore 

****

Rating- R (death is a luring.) 

****

Spoilers- _none_

****

Summary- Ginny isn't the same person she once was or anyone else for that matter. Ginny hasn't even graduated when she suddenly goes missing. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione struggle restlessly to find her while trying to find themselves. Will the old lady Draco comes across tell him answers or will the Spirit of the Dragon be the only thing that holds the key to finding Ginny? 

****

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

()()()() 

****

Chapter Three-A Touch of Death 

"Professor Snape are you in here?" Pansy said peering into the Potions lab. A man was peered over rolls and rolls of parchment mutter something about good for nothing Gryffindors. "SNAPE!" Pansy hissed. Professor Snape looked up from his work with beady eyes, "Why Pansy. Why did you back to Hogwarts?" She smiled brightly, "Oh, No reason. Could you spare some time?" Snape nodded gesturing to a chair near to his desk. 

Pansy gracefully glided to the chair and sat down with unbelief motions. Snape smiled softly, "So what would you like to talk about?" Pansy folded her long leg quickly over the chair and found she was uncomfortable. She grumbled softly and gracefully turned the chair around and split her leg to the left and right. Snape looked at her curiously, "What pray-tell are you doing?" 

She laughed, "Trying to get comfortable." She kicked a leg up to the top of the chair and leaned on the table. 

Snape hesitated and stared at how open her legs were, 'I wish she wasn't wearing jeans.' 

Pansy gasped shyly and put her legs down, "Sorry Professor." 

()()()() 

"I need you to take something to Malfoy Manor for me." Dumbledore said to Ginny. She scooted in her chair uncomfortably, "Why don't you just give it to Malfoy and he can take it home with him?" Dumbledore simply shook his head; "Malfoy is to impure to carry the Orb of Essence." Ginny tilted her head, "What is the Orb of Essence. Headmaster, I'm not completely pure myself." Dumbledore smiled. Ginny inwardly cringed, 'Does he know?' "Ms. Weasley, one who is untainted can not carry the orb. One with a dark soul can not carry the orb. Only one with an equal balance of the two can carry the orb. Ms. Weasley you carry a neutral soul. You are neither Good nor Bad, as we would think. You simply are." 

Ginny frowned, "Headmaster. May I know about this Orb of Essence?" Dumbledore again shook his head, "No, You may see it." She nodded. Dumbledore turned around and some how drew a glass case with a silver orb from nowhere. "Here it is my dear." She stared in awe at it's perfect-ness, it didn't even show her reflection, or the light, it was just silver through and though. She snatched the box away took off the cover and was just about to touch the orb when Dumbledore put a body bind on her. She fell backwards, the box hit her in the face and the orb fell onto her stomach. She gasped feeling the wait, 'How could I have lifted the box when the orb alone weights tons.' 

Dumbledore leaned over his desk; "You must NEVER touch the orb with your bare hands." Ginny nodded coughing, "Get it off me!" 

()()()() 

Colin smiled as Ginny rushed around the room. "What?" She said breaking him from his stare. 

He blushed slightly, "You look so cute running back and forth. What will the school do without their Head Girl?" 

She gasped, "Oh no, I've been so busy and caught up in the last two days that I forgot I was Head Girl and didn't do my duties. I can't do this!" 

Colin laughed, "Ginny, Dumbledore sent you to do this," She nodded, "then it's okay. After all, he's the Headmaster…" 

She smiled, "Come here Colin." 

Colin grinned as he went into her embrace for a kiss. He moaned, "Ginny, I love you." 

She nibbled on his ear lightly then hissed, "Then don't fuck around while I'm gone or you'll regret it." Colin went pale but nodded as Ginny grabbed a bag and walked off. 

()()()() 

"Ginny where are you going?" Draco sneered at Ginny. She rolled her eyes, "Malfoy I figured out a long time ago you aren't a shallow bastard so give up the facade." He seemed startled, but only for a moment, and then he was back to stone face normal. He laughed, "Ginny you seem a bit temperamental." She snorted, "Right, me coming from Mr. Congeniality himself! HA!" He glared, "You really are a git sometimes." She smiled right back, "Malfoy every once in a Blue Moon you are actually a nice guy, so we're about even. I have to go." 

Draco stood in her way, "You're not going anywhere." Ginny pushed Draco back but he wrapped his fingers around her shoulders. He was held tightly in place glaring at him when something screamed into her mind overwhelming her, _Let go of my bitch!_ She screamed and several things nearby exploded. Paintings flew off the wall towards Draco. Neville's forgotten dusty rememberall flew out from a crack in the fireplace and smacked Draco on the side of the head. 

Ginny screamed as Draco fell unconscious to the floor. She cried and cried till she heard Colin's voice break through her hysteria. "GINNY! He's okay. He'll be fine!" She looked down at him through watery eyes. Colin was reaching up to her from a kneeled position next to the sleeping Draco. She screamed one more time before bolting down the hallway. 

()()()() 

Dumbledore sat Ginny down offering her tea. When she wasn't looking as he slipped a relaxing potion into her tea and as she drank her tears stopped and her shivers dulled. "Ms. Weasley are you sure you want to embark on this for me? It is quite dangerous." Dumbledore said watching her as he drank. She closed her eye dropped her cup to the floor with a crash, "I don't care if you don't think I can do it, I will! I'll be better then _them._" She hissed with contempt. Dumbledore nodded, "The heroes are always bull headed. Please Ms. Weasley, Think and do not kill yourself on this travel. It will take you three days with a small apparate start. You can not apparate far or the Orb will over shoot you into Outer Space or kill you in a nice explosion of Fireworks and body parts. The orb is special and powerful magic, Do not fail me." The last part being an order. 

Ginny nodded took the Orb with a gold dragon scale glove stuffed it into her bag and left. Dumbledore leaned back in his seat as she disappeared behind the door; "Live Ginny. For your sake and several others, live." 

()()()() 

Colin stood in the Great Hall as Ginny ate her lunch early. He broke the silence, "So you will be back soon. I'll miss you." 

She smiled up at him with a mouth full of rice, "Coufe- I- Woll-" 

He laughed, "Eat with your mouth closed. It isn't becoming of you." 

Her eyes gleamed with love, "Ow-ay." A chocolate frog jumped over Colin's head sending him off the table. 

Ginny spat out her rice in shock and looked down at Colin covered in rice with a chocolate frog sitting on his chest eating up the rice. "I wanted to give you this little enchanted gift." Draco's weary voice called out. 

Ginny looked up at him, "Malfoy what gift?" 

He smiled handing her a box, "This. If you eat all but just a little of this chocolate and put him back in the box he will become whole again. Now if you eat him all the way up the box is useless… Understand? Hey Creevey get up and don't crush Ginny's gift." Colin grumbled picking up the squirming frog with a frown. 

Ginny giggled as the frog protested to being put back in the box. Draco nodded, "I hope to see you at my house in three days." 

Ginny nodded as Draco disappeared around the corner. Ginny softly tucked the frog box into her pouch with the golden dragon glove determines not to have her skin meet the orb for whatever reason. She stood up, kissing Colin softly on the cheek then ran out into the hallway. 

()()()() 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked upon Ginny with proud faces; Draco's plain and unreadable as usual. She waved to them all not exchanging a word afraid she might sneer or declare that she would be better then them. Of course she wanted that, but she did want them to stay her friends. She stood in front of Draco now confused on what to do, say thank you, or hug him like the rest. He had been different, he had given her something for her little trip, granted the others knew she needed nothing but her wand, herself, and the golden dragon glove, but gift or two would have been nice. She smiled, "Thank you Draco. I'll be sure to eat him half way up all the time." She gently embraced him kissing him on the cheek as she had done Harry for an unexplainable reason. 

Draco didn't blush, move, or even smile. He just nodded waving a good bye and disappeared around a corner. Ginny was furious, "That arrogant bastard!" A gently hand rested on her shoulder, "Gin. Don't worry. Malfoy didn't mean it. He's just distant and you know it. Don't let that get to you." She turned to look at Harry. She smiled gently, gave him one more kiss and walked through the doors. 

()()()() 

Colin sniffed the air, now a full-fledged cat, _Where is that beautiful fur ball? _Colin walked up to Crookshanks and talked with him briefly, _have you seen the red fur cat? _Crookshanks shrugged walking in front of Colin, _The red one is no where. I followed and then she was gone. _Colin growled, _Damn, Are you sure? Do you know where I might find her? _Crookshanks turned quickly, _I purred that she was there and then not, so leave me be fake one._ _My master is leaving the hunting grounds soon and I want one more rat! _Colin hissed and left Crookshanks to his hunting, _Stupid cat._

()()()() 

Draco yawned as he pulled out a book from the vast library his Death Eater father had left him and his mother. It was a dark book in engraved with a gold dragon and black lettering, _The Book of the Dragon._ He filled the book open to the first page; _He who opens the book and can read the text is truly the Child of Dragon. He shall summon the Spirit of the Dragon and rid the world of the tarnished soul of the dead one. _Draco shrugged, 'They can't mean Voldemort, he's dead.' He read on, _The Dead One lives on in soul forever and only the Spirit of the First Dragon can kill him. The Dead One shall seek to destroy the Child of the Dragon, for he shall be the only one whom can bring the Spirit of the Dragon to the living world. _

By the means of the first wizard to the death of a younger one shall be only way the Child of the Dragon succeeds. Sacrifice of love and life shall be a key, but not the only ones. Heed this true reader, One will died, A soul for a soul. Draco actually shuttered as he read the later line, "Creepy book, Just like my dad." Draco read on for a long time learning the legend of the First Dragon and his gift to his children thereafter. 

Draco sighed as he reached halfway through the book when his mother appeared, "Draco, honey, what are you reading?" He handed her the book yawning. She looked at him curiously, "Draco, darling, you should choose a book you should be able to read." 

His eyes darted to hers; "I can read it." He said. 

She smiled, "Must be some Dark Arts writing you learned in Hogwarts, for I certainly can not read it." 

He reluctantly laughed, "Yeah, Dark Arts. That's where I learned it." She handed him back the book. He looked down at the abstract writing realizing he actually could read it, it indeed looked strange, yet familiar. 

()()()() 

Ginny grumbled as the cold of night bit at her bare hands. "I can take it. Hermione, Ron, and Harry take this more then I do, I can do it!" She slipped on the golden dragon glove and pulled out her everlasting chocolate frog. "Thanks again Draco." She muttered to no one. She made another fire spell and the fire flared. 

__

CRACK. She looked to the dark bushes and saw a small silvery figure, "Who's there?" She whimpered. 

Out of the bushes came a beautiful young girl with a bone crown centered around her head, "Just me. Who be thee?" 

Ginny eyed the bone crown that seemed to circle and hover around the girl's head. "I am," Ginny thought quickly, "Paravati Malfoy." 'Where did I come up with that?' Ginny thought. The girl seemed unfazed by the name, 'Maybe she doesn't know the Malfoys.' The girl paced forward towards the fire. 

Ginny couldn't take her eyes of the girl's stunning dress. It seemed alive as the girl walked with it. "Well," the girl dramatically paused, or so Ginny hoped, "Paravati Malfoy. I am Stallion Card. May I join you by your fire and share your food? I have not eaten in ages." 

Ginny nodded gesturing towards the fire, "You're welcome anytime. I have little to share because I refuse to kill the animals. Don't worry though, I will share Stallion." Ginny snapped the frog in half threw one place into the enchanted box and handed the other half to Stallion. 

Ginny saw how long Stallion's fingers were and wondered, 'How old is she?' 

Stallion smiled brightly; "This is good, what it is?" 

Ginny laughed, "You've never heard of Chocolate frogs before? Geez." Ginny opened the box and snapped the frog in half again as Stallion's eyes followed her movements, "How do you fit such a small piece of cho-co-late into that box and yet pull an entirely new piece out?" 

Ginny again laughed, "It was a gift from a friend. As long I don't eat the entire chocolate piece and save just enough I can place it back into the box and it will restore itself to a whole new piece. Do you understand?" 

Stallion nodded, "Oh yes, I see that the caster must have used a restorable spell, a reversal, and a loop spell on that box and chocolate." 

Ginny looked at the object in her hand, 'How much magic did Draco put into this?' 

()()()() 

Ginny woke up to sunlight and smell of burning meat. She bolted up, "STALLION!" 

Stallion's voice came back, "Hush Ginny. You got sick over the course of the night. You aren't strong right now. Lay back and wait for me to finish cooking the rabbit." 

Ginny gasped, "How did you know my name?" 

Stallion smiled softly, "You talk in your sleep." 

Ginny glared, "Do not!" 

Stallion laughed, "How would you know?" 

Ginny too started to laugh, "Okay, okay you got me. You said you're cooking rabbit. You're joking right?" 

Stallion shook her head, "No." Ginny went even whiter, "Stallion! You just killed someone!" Stallion shook her head, "Never in my life have I killed someone!" 

Ginny glared picking up her wand, "TRANSMOFICATION! RABBIT!" Stallion winced as her body shrunk and changed, within moments she was a rabbit. 

__

GINNY! Please change me back. Stallion vainly pleaded. Of course Ginny could not hear her, after all Ginny didn't speak rabbit. 

Ginny suddenly pulled the carving knife from the bag and held it close to the frozen Stallion. "Stallion. You don't like that do you? You don't want to die, do you? You're living aren't you? You don't want to die and I won't kill you." Ginny said. 

Ginny waved her wand and suddenly Stallion was standing up tall again, angry. "How dare you!" She screamed. 

Ginny smirked, "I hope I got my point across." 

Stallion snarled, "You did. If you ever hold anything that can hurt me towards me again you WILL regret it." 

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hardly. I'm a seventh year Hogwarts student. I probably know more then you will ever know." 

Stallion was trembling with dislike, "I'm sure you will Ginny." 

()()()() 

Narcissa smiled as she walked into the library again. Draco was asleep on a large cushion sofa; the book he claimed was the Book of Dragons dropped carelessly to the floor. He was twitching in his sleep. Narcissa instantly worried, 'Is he having a nightmare? It must be that book. I know it is!' She picked up the book and quickly dashed out of the room with it. 

()()()() 

__

"GINNY! Ginny when are you coming?" Draco said amidst the fog and shadows. A voice echoed back, "She will never come to you." 

Draco cringed, "Ginny please talk to me." There was a soft tap on his shoulder and there stood Ginny. She was smirking at him. Dark rings of sleepless nights were under her eyes. 

Her brown eyes darted up and down sizing him up. "Draco, What have you been doing?" He took no notice of her calling him Draco. 

He smiled hugging her gently, "Reading and waiting for you." 

Ginny hugged him back softly laughing, "What does the Book of Dragons tell you?" 

Draco smiled happily holding her by the shoulders, "Well it says that he who can re-," He paused looking down at the anxious Ginny, "why? How do you know I read the Book of Dragons." 

Ginny gasped, "You can read it? YOU ARE THE CHILD OF THE DRAGON!" Draco fell back as Ginny pushed him. 

Her wand darted out of nowhere, "AVADA-" 

"ANYWAY WITH YOU!" Someone shouted. 

Draco shouted as Ginny turned to stone crumbled and disappeared with the coming of the wind. "Malfoy. I'm sorry about that. Please wake up." Draco looked to his left and there stood yet another Ginny. She was happy yet somehow sad with her bright beaming brown eyes. 

Draco stumbled up, "Ginny? What just happened?" 

She smiled again the sadness clear in her eyes, "Malfoy, For your own good wake up." 

He hugged her quickly and felt the rays of sun burn him awake, "I-" 

He couldn't finish as his eyes darted open. 

()()()() 

"So it's about time we part Stallion. I hoped you learned your learn and won't kill another animal." Ginny said putting her enchanted box up in her bag with the glove. Stallion nodded, "Sure. I promise only if you tell my why you carry the Orb of Essence in your bag." 

Ginny went pale, "How do you know?" 

Stallion smiled softly; "I know a lot of things Ginny. I know you weren't sick last night. You lost a lot of energy helping the Malfoy boy." 

Ginny went a deep shade of red, "Stallion stay out of my life." 

Stallion paced forward as Ginny bent down to get one last thing. Stallion wrapped her long strong fingers around Ginny's arm and pulled her up, "Ginny. Don't push me away. You'll need me please Ginny. I need you too." 

Ginny gasped, "Stallion, I'm not gay if that's what you're thinking." 

**__**

SMACK Ginny was crying now as Stallion hit her again and again, "Ginny! Ginny! Listen to me. Stop whining and be strong. You will have to be strong to be able to need me. You have to be strong so I can be with you. Ginny you have to be strong to _live_!" 

Ginny dropped to the floor now in tears and pain, "I hate you!" Stallion sighed, "Hate is a strong word. I know you don't mean it. Go Ginny! Go now he follows you! The Dead One's servant comes for you!" 

Ginny scrambled to her feet and ran. 

()()()() 

It was the second night as Ginny snapped the frog in half still crying. She had been crying on and off for the entire day remembering Stallion. They had barely gotten to know each other before Stallion forced her away with pain. She had wanted so much to be friends. _Friends._ She sighed, _or do I want more… I mean I never really loved Colin it was all sex and kisses with him, but I never did get the sex… Could it be I don't like him because I'm… well…? I'm fruity? No! _Ginny shook head breaking off the thought, _I like Harry. I can't be I think Draco's sexy. I think Seamus is a tad cute and I think Colin is a good kisser, I can't be!_

There was a snap behind her. She spun around and saw nothing. Shrugging off the fear Ginny bit into her half of the frog and thought of what Harry looked like naked. _SNAP_. Ginny swallowed the chocolate down without chewing. She again saw nothing behind her or in fact around her. 

__

SNAP. Ginny was now twitchy. She put all her stuff back in her bag, dowsed the fire, and was about to walk off towards Malfoy Manor cutting her last day's travel in half. 

A heavy weight crashed into Ginny and she tumbled forwards with a squeak. 

()()()() 

Draco slammed the door to the dinning hall open, "WHERE IS IT MOTHER!" She let her spoon clatter to the plate. The clatter echoed throughout the room but Draco again yelled, "WHERE IS THE DAMN BOOK MOTHER!" She didn't move, "Draco that book is obsessive. It's making you have nightmares." 

He was angry, he hair had fallen out of its perfect do and it looked terrible and unruly. "MOTHER!" He shouted. The table began to shake, "TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" 

She was trembling now, "Draco honey please. I promise you'll give it back. Please honey calm down!" 

Draco saw his mother's fear and relaxed, "Mum. I'm sorry. I just want that book back. You will give it back won't you?" 

She nodded getting out of her chair and walking to him. He embraced her and she collapsed taking him with her. She started to cry, "You're not getting into Dark Magic are you. That book isn't bad is it?" 

Draco laughed softly, "Mum. The book is a history book. It teaches no spells I can find of as of yet. If it does I will read them to you so you know I'm not trying to take over the world. Fair?" 

She nodded, "Very fair." 

()()()() 

Ginny's face collided with a rock and cut open her cheek. She began to cry as she dropped her bag and pulled out her wand. She shot stunning spells in every direction. She didn't hit a thing filling her with rage as something rammed her again. She struggled to get up and as she did she noticed her bag was being opened. "NO!" She screamed charging towards her bag. 

**__**

BANG Ginny crashed into something and she clawed at it. She felt clothing and skin but no, no invisibility cloak. She called her wand to her, "Dispellious." Suddenly a small man appeared beneath her, "Who are you?" The man whimpered, "Please don't hurt me I was just looking for food! Please!" Ginny felt ashamed of herself, "Oh, I'm sorry. I can give you some, come with me." 

She led the man over and picked up her bag. She opened it quickly shuffling through it with her gloved hand. Suddenly the man reached in with a snarl and pulled out the Orb of Essence. Ginny gasped, "That's what you wanted!" She reached out with her un-gloved hand. The man's fingers had just been covered in flames when her fingers wrapped around the orb. She gasped realizing what she had done and tried to pull her hand away but she couldn't. Pain shot up her arm and she collapsed to the ground with the man. 

"Petter Pettigrew… I would have thought you would have given up the Dark side by now. Then again you have nothing else to life for. You killed your friends… the dark side is all that would want you." Someone said. Ginny was crying now as her hand too was covered in flames. She felt her skin peeling away as the blue flame licked up her arm and caught fire to her robes. She looked around for the voice and there in all her might with her bone crown was Stallion. "Stallion! Help I'm dying." The named that Stallion had said caught Ginny's attention, _Petter Pettigrew. The man who betrayed James Potter and got Harry's father killed. _

Stallion nodded, "I know Ginny. Stay calm. It will be over soon." 

The flames ate up Ginny's tears as her face was covered in fire. Ginny gave a finally scream, as Stallion touched her burning skin, then collapsed unmoving. 

()()()() 

Oh no! I killed off Ginny. You all hate me now! Don't worry Ginny will be avenged. 

****

Next Chapter- We find out what Pansy's up to. Draco finds his book and learns some things he didn't want to know. An old lady appears at Draco's doorstep bring a gift for him, a deadly one that is. Hermione, Ron, and Harry follow Ginny's trail in hopes to find the girl that never showed up. Colin goes looking for his kitty babe. Someone hates Colin but whom? 

D-Chan


	4. Chapter Four

****

Title- Spirit of the Dragon - 4/5 - Age is Wisdom 

****

Author Name- D-Chan 

****

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

****

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic 

****

Keywords- Ginny, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Albus Dumbledore 

****

Rating- PG-13 

****

Spoilers- _none_

****

Summary- Ginny isn't the same person she once was or anyone else for that matter. Ginny hasn't even graduated when she suddenly goes missing. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione struggle restlessly to find her while trying to find themselves. Will the old lady Draco comes across tell him answers or will the Spirit of the Dragon be the only thing that holds the key to finding Ginny? 

****

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

()()()() 

****

Chapter Four - Age Is Wisdom 

Demise ran towards the source. She had just woken up from life. She opened her eyes and found herself in a forest, a force pulled her. She desperately ran for the feeling. She ran quickly like a horse, but silently like a deer. She was a child of the woods and the worlds, or so it seemed. 

Demise ran in on a scene that made her throw up on herself. In a heap on the floor was a pile of two skeletons, both grasping a silver object. She was hungry and tired. She saw a thick golden glove that one of the skeletons wore. She plucked it up with a disgusted face and put it on. It was so soft the touch. She picked up a leather bag that was dropped in between the two skeletons and she quickly plucked the silver orb up. "What are you?" She said to herself. The orb gave no reflection and she carelessly held it by her side close to the rim of her short robes. 

Opening the leather bag she pulled out a box and felt the magic radiating from it. "Magic, now what do you do?" She opened the box and saw a black frog fighting to get out. She quickly grasped it in her old, long, bony fingers. She laughed, careless, as the frog squirmed but something shifted in her hand. She opened her palm and saw the frog half melted stuck to her hand. "You're a confection!" She quickly stuffed the remaining head of the frog into the box and back into the bag, licking her fingers clean she picked up the orb she had accidentally dropped in her hunger frenzy. 

"Then again… I should finish looking through this bag, I'm sure the owner won't mind," Demise said holding back a shudder looking at the frail looking bones near her. 

()()()() 

Draco was restless now on the sixth day Ginny had left from Hogwarts and not reached any point of civilization. "Where is she? Merlin please let her be alive, tell me she is!" _She is, she has to be. Her soul as yet to make cross way from Avalon. _A distant voice called. Draco spun around in a fit of fear, "Who's there?" There was a laugh; _Did you not ask for me to tell you? _Draco snarled, "Who are you?" A fog crept into the library that Draco found refuge in. _Child of my King, Do you not recognize me?_ The voice said now connected to a very old man that looked much like Dumbledore but wore no glasses. "M-Merlin?" Draco stuttered seeing that picture in a book not too far back, the book was a hundred years old, even then the information was a bit old. 

The old man nodded, _You called and I came to advise. What do you want of me young King? _Draco was shaking with shock; "I can't be descendent to King Arthur… He never had any kids except Mordred, that man died childless, or so history says." Merlin nodded, _History is wrong. I followed Arthur to Avalon where he was alive once again. He lived among the weird sisters and loved the righteous of the three. She bore him a child, magicless the child was, his descendants not to be. Puck commanded me to take the human child away and I did. I took him among the humans and he bred. His line spread far and many can bare the name Pendragon, if lineage is traced far enough back. You, Child of the Pendragon, are the one baring most potent blood of the Pendragon, not immortal in Avalon. You are the Child of the Dragon. When you call I will come. I must see to matters of a Demise. Good luck to you young Pendragon. Bring his spirit back. _

Draco blinked as the man and the fog disappeared. He didn't believe it but there was only one way to find out. "MOTHER!" He shouted. His mother appeared, somehow, from nowhere, "Yes dear?" He smiled, "Would you like for me to read to you again?" She nodded and fetched his book. 

Draco sat in his seat and flipped to the section of the Lineage of the First Dragon: 

__

The Dragon first of his kind child of the first magic one not of Avalon. The First One loved The Creation and made him human for nights to follow. The First One bore the first of the magic children. When the children grew and left to spread the gift The First One wanted The Creation to be happy. The First One made The Creation what he once was for the night to follow. The First One then turned itself into The Creation's unique kind and bore him his kind. The Creation no longer along left with his children and The First One lonely wither and died to the world, The First One is said to still be living waiting for the Child of the Dragon to bring back The Creation, or the first Dragon. 

Draco slammed the book shut mutter and thinking, 'Nothing of the Pendragon! How will I know if I am the Child of the Dragon? I can't be.' His mother spoke, "Draco, honey… I was wondering if you could read a little bit more." Draco wanted to but instead his spoke, "No, Mother I'm tired. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to read so little. Forgive me. I'll read more later, I promise." His mother nodded and again left with the book determined to know everything he was reading from the black book. 

()()()() 

Harry was furious as he dosed the fireplace. Hermione came in looking worried, "Harry. I heard you shouting what's wrong?" He glared, "Ginny's been missing for six days. Dumbledore sent her off to deliver the Orb of Essence without telling her what it could do! She left Hogwarts to Malfoy Manor but never made it there." Hermione went white, "Does Ron-" He cut her off, "Ron doesn't know but he must! I'm apparating over there right now! Then we'll heading to Hogwarts to start the trip. Coming?" Hermione nodded and they were gone. 

()()()() 

Pansy groaned opening her eyes. She found herself alone in a dark room. She was in a soft silky bed with a low fire burning in the fireplace. She sat up realizing she was naked, "What happened?" She reran her memory over the last day or so, 'You came to Snape in hopes to steal some of the ingredients… You stayed after you drank it… Oh God… Pansy, you idiot. You're in love with Snape.' 

She darted up and found that Snape was watching her with angry eyes, "Why didn't you just ask for it?" She felt trapped, "I-I… You wouldn't have spoke to me afterwards. Everyone knows how much you hate werewolves and Lupin to be exact." "Shut up! Ms. Parkinson I would appreciate if you would leave my room now. Do not return, ever." 

She looked at him. He had washed his hair, even trimmed it. He would not look directly at her. She felt terrible; the ingredients had been an excuse. She had always had them. Since Lupin had accidentally bitten her she stocked up on them constantly. She just dressed silently letting the tears fall and she left. 

()()()() 

The rain had begun to fall a long time ago leaving Demise soaked and wet. She held the Orb in her gloved hand, walking along the trail. Before long she was looking upon a large manor with tall hedges. She looked upon the enchanted garden that stayed almost dry; it left enough rain in to water the garden. She wanted to walk into the garden, but as she reached the arch in the hedge she was tossed back by a powerful force. She groaned getting up from her from place in a deep mud puddle. She walked again to the hedge not going any farther in fear. She looked at a soft weak spot in the ground. She felt the itch to dig. Indeed she did. She put her items down and dug. The mud dirtied her palms and climbed under her fingernails. 

She buried the silver orb with happiness, "To hell with you!" She couldn't explain her actions but something urged her on. Suddenly as she stood up another urge pulled her down begging to have the orb out where it could be seen and held. She threw herself down the and began to dig when someone tapped her on the shoulder, "What are you doing?" 

Demise glared turning around to look upon a male in a deep black velvet cloak, "Leave me be." The male persisted, "No, This is my home you are trespassing on. Leave now before I alert the proper authorities." Demise sneered, "Go ahead, sic the damned Ministry of Magic on me! They can't stop me." The male froze then moved for something under his cloak and soon Demise was at wand point, "I ask that you leave." 

She sighed, "No, You can not make me." The male pulled back his hood and Demise found herself melting, "Malfoy." The male looked at her strangely; "Do I know you?" 

()()()() 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already on the trail when the rain started. They decided to stop and camp until the rain ended. Ron listened quietly to 106.95 Magic Mullet, the music station. Harry and Hermione were off on their own adventure in one of the bedrooms. Ron was bored waiting for the rain to end when something on the radio caught his attention, "Famous witch model Pansy Parkinson has returned home after nearly a two weeks of whereabouts unknown. She claims she was with an old friend, Draco Malfoy of the Malfoy Clan. Sources say she left his company two days ago and was last seen at Hogwarts before her return. Pansy, We all want to know? What are you doing at Hogwarts? Do it have anything to do with that dashing DADA teacher, Lupin or perhaps that mysterious Potions teacher Snape?" Ron gagged at his mention. 'The bastard my have helped us destroy Voldemort but I still don't like him!' 

Ron yawned and fell to sleep into a horrible nightmare. 

()()()() 

__

Ron, Ron why aren't you looking for me? I need you now. I don't know where I am. Ginny's voice said haunting Ron. 

He looked for her in the fog. _Ginny, Where are you. Please tell me I need to see you_. 

He heard her crying; _Ron, It's you! Look up! Please, Ron look up now!_

Ron did. Ginny was wrapped up in tendrils of something. The black tendrils wrapped around her like a snake and glowed with a hint of white. _What happened?_

Ginny was crying, _I don't know. Please, Ron, help me. HELP ME!_

Her pleading crying made his heart pound. He reached into his pocket and found he didn't have his wand. I can't help her, I don't have my wand. _How can I help you?_

She opened her brown eyes, _You can but you don't want to. You're jealous aren't you? Jealous that Dumbledore says I have more talent than you do!_

Ron watched the tendrils grew darker. The white that surrounded them dimmed to almost nothing. _You are better. Ginny please tell me how I can help you._ Ron said as Ginny's falling tears became heavy with emotional pain. 

The white light around the tendrils grew up Ginny's tortured image was disappearing. _GINNY! GINNY! PLEASE DON'T GO! _

Ron, Ron, Ron… Her voice called out. 

()()()() 

"Ron!" Hermione hissed shaking her friend. He darted awake and began to cry; "I don't know where she is! She came to me Hermione! I saw her. She looked so pale and dead! Please Hermione we have to start searching NOW!" 

Hermione wanted to cry too, 'First Harry now Ron, they can't live without that bitch.' "Yes, The rain has stopped, let's go look for her." 

()()()() 

Draco gasped as the old woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she felt backwards. He reached out for her and fell to the ground with her. He was soon covered in mud as he managed the woman into his arms and walked her to his house. "DOBBY! DOBBY!" Draco shouted. The elf suddenly appeared and was waiting for a reply, "Help me take this woman to one of the guest rooms. 

Draco was looking upon the sleeping woman and something ached inside him. He looked at her hard. Something about the way she was sleeping with her hair all over the pillow looking like silver fire surrounding her head. Her soft mumbles in her sleep reminded him of someone, _Ginny._ He suddenly broke out into to tears falling to the bedside. 

"Malfoy. Why do you cry?" Someone spoke. Draco looked up at the woman. Her eyes were open and she was staring at him. He gulped, "Ginny…" She seemed startled, "No. My name is Demise." He looked at her and felt his heart swell with desire, "Ginny." He said again. She was again startled as Draco began to undress and he was soon having sex with her. He was crying as he went through the motions moaning Ginny's name. 

Draco climbed out of bed and began to cry more. He sat down in a near by seat and thought, 'Ginny, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to betray you. Well, that's all I've done haven't I? I slept with Pansy. When you told me you thought I was cute I called you a stupid teen git. I just bedded with a woman I don't even know. Where are you Ginny?' 

()()()() 

Colin sniffed the air trying to find his kitty's scent. He found one like it. He followed it out to Hogsmeade where it abruptly stopped. _Darn the owner must have apparated with the cat. _Colin ran in the direction that he was sure the owner had apparated with his girlfriend kitty. 

()()()() 

He walked blindly among the plant life thinking, 

__

Damned that Colin touching my woman. His fingers infecting her soft skin. His lips were poisoning those lush red lips of hers. Hearing moans that were only meant for me! I'm all the man you'll ever need! I have the erection around you to prove it! That damned Colin only wants you for sex. He wouldn't lay down his life for you I KNOW IT! 

He walked blindly behind people in front of him, as he looked around for her. 

()()()() 

Draco yawned as they left the garden. His mother led the way, as Dumbledore followed, then Draco behind him. Demise had disappeared somewhere around the Manor but Draco didn't mind after all, she was just another stranger roaming the Manor. 

Draco stood with Dumbledore in the library now a mini Potion's lab. "So what are we making?" He yawned. It was near ten o'clock at night. Dumbledore frowned, "You, Child of the Dragon, are going to summon the Dragon. Tell me you know where the orb is. I feel it around the Manor. Its power is seeking to steal my soul. Tell me you have it!" 

Draco nodded, "I'll get it." 

()()()() 

Draco found Demise in her room; "You have it don't you? I looked in your bag and I found the enchanted box I gave Ginny! You know what happened to her don't you?" Demise was startled from Draco's outbreak but he was doing that to her ever time he saw her, it wasn't that bad anymore. "I-I- I don't really know me or who I am. Demise is the only thing I know. I think that's my name. I came across a pile of Skeletons and I saw…" 

()()()() 

Harry crumbled to the floor at the sight of the two skeleton reaching for nothing. He wouldn't have thought it was Ginny if he hadn't seen the silver band he had given her with his pretend marriage to her to ease his real marriage and keep them friends. He was now holding the band crying, "Ginny!" Ron to was by his side on his knees crying for Ginny's death. 

Hermione on the other hand was bent over the other set of bone looking over them, "Peter… You slimy bastard. You were still alive… How lucky, or in this case unlucky." She walked over to Ginny's bones and kicked them lightly." Ron was still crying as he bolt up and shook Hermione hard; "You bitch! She's dead and all you do it kick around her bones like a damned quaffle. Do you have any heart?" Hermione was glaring, "For your information she was fighting with Peter." Harry now stood up stern faced and crying, "Hermione, what do you know?" 

She smirked, "Oh so my darling husband is in love with the dead pure-blood. Mudbloods too unlovable for you Mr. Potter aren't they? Harry are you blind, the other set of bones have his posture and is missing a hand!" Harry glared, "I'm sorry Hermione, _Stupefy_." 

()()()() 

Draco was shocked at Demise's whole talk about the skeletons, the orb, and the impelling force. He nodded, "I'll be taking the glove." She grabbed his arm; "You don't need it!" He laughed, "Yeah, Right. You want me dead don't you?" She shook her head "Something tells me you don't need it!" 

Draco smiled gently and kissed Demise on the lips. She blushed gently and lay back to sleep. He walked out of the door and shuttered at his actions, 'That woman must be at least forty. Why can't I keep my hands of her? Come to think of it. She was a virgin till I got to her in, oh, say, five seconds after meeting.' 

()()()() 

Draco was angry that the rain had stopped and the ground had hardened quickly. Even with magic it took a good hour till the orb was free. He looked down at the reflection-less object. He reached out to touch it when someone's voice caught his ears; "Harry James Potter put me down!" He turned to see Harry with a draped Hermione over his shoulder and Ron walking beside him looking very tired. Hermione was kicking hard and Harry finally couldn't hold on her anymore and accidentally dropped her. 

Harry blushed slightly when Draco broke the semi-silence; "You guys look wasted. Go inside Dobby will give you some rooms." Harry peered at the hole in the ground, "What are you doing?" Draco sighed, "Harry just get inside!" He shook his head, "D-r-a-c-o." Harry didn't have to say anymore. Draco gave in; "I'm getting the Orb of Essence." The three of them cringed and Hermione looked around hard, "Where is your glove?" 

()()()() 

"Here's the damned orb!" Draco hissed holding it out to Dumbledore with his bare hand. Dumbledore laughed, "Draco, You are the only person on this earth who can hold bare without dying. I, however, I can not. Please drop that into the cauldron. Quickly now, now go to Ms. Demise and accompany her. I do not need her to interrupt my potion. Understand?" Draco nodded and walked off down the hallway to her. 

()()()() 

Pansy cried blindly as she ran under the light of the full moon with her mind intact,_ I wanted to see him so bad and didn't know it! How did I get into bed with him? Merlin's beard I don't think I've ever had it that great before! I really do love him don't I? I couldn't stop saying his name and even now that I know it I can't stop thinking about him. Severus what have you done to me? You've even broken my heart but I can't seem to stop loving you. Why? Please Severus take me back. I need you to take me back. _

She had left Hogwarts hours ago and now she found she was back again. She couldn't control her mind after all. It was her heart that had the power! 

()()()() 

Draco opened the door to Demise's room and saw her hunched on her bed. He took a closer look at her in the dark. Her steel gray eyes were now fully black and she was naked panting hard mutter something like, "I felt it. He wants to come and welcome him. I wants my touch and I want him dead." 

Draco was scared but held fast as Demise stood up and walked across the room with inhuman grace and speed. She was now pushing him up against he door her body aligned with his, "Let me through Child of the Dragon. I need to be there. He will want me there." Draco turned his head to the side, "No! I can't Dumbledore said not to." She smiled as she licked his earlobe, "Now Child," she groaned into his ear, "don't you want to let me through. I can reward you." Draco felt the color to his face drain, "Reward me now and I'll take the wards off the door and you can see him." She looked at the door baffled, "Fine!" 

Draco found himself suddenly on the bed. Demise was looking down at him smirking, "I'll be the best you ever had you spoiled rich pure-blood." He was truly scared. Only one person had ever spoken to him like that, granted that hadn't been offering sex or saying that, Voldemort. 

()()()() 

I don't know. I don't think this chapter went as well. I've been mad all day and I drained it all out into this chap. 

****

Next Chapter- The conclusion to Spirit of the Dragon. You'll find out if Draco stalled Demise enough. What's Dumbledore casting and why did he need to be at Malfoy Manor to do it? Hermione goes totally evil and Harry tries to stop her. Ron falls to sleep again, Will Ginny come to him crying? The legend of the black Book of Dragon will have some light shed. 

D-Chan


	5. Chapter Five

****

Title- Spirit of the Dragon - 5/5 - Passing of Souls 

****

Author Name- D-Chan 

****

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

****

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic 

****

Keywords- Ginny, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Albus Dumbledore 

****

Rating- PG-13 

****

Spoilers- _none_

****

Summary- Ginnyisn't the same person she once was, or anyone else for that matter. She hasn't even graduated when she suddenly goes missing. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione struggle restlessly to find her while trying to find themselves. Will the old lady Draco comes across tell him answers or will the Spirit of the Dragon be the only thing that holds the key to finding Ginny? 

****

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

()()()() 

****

Chapter Five - The Passing of Souls 

Colin couldn't believe it. He was standing at Malfoy Manor. He had fallen asleep suddenly at the last moment when he left Hogsmeade and he woke up here. He shook his head and stretched his paws. _Well I'm just be doing a little snooping. Won't hurt._

()()()() 

Draco lay in bed wanting to cry, but being Draco did not, Demise decided Draco no longer deserved to be free for his reward. He was chained to the bed as she abused him. "Take the wards off the door!" She hissed now using his on wand on him. 

He felt drained and lost, _I've been worrying about Ginny all this time and I don't have any energy spared to fight… What is this all about? If I am a Pendragon shouldn't I have some kind of power?_

__

When you call I will come. Merlin's words burned into his mind. 

Demise watched Draco as finally brought his total attention to her. He seemed to dawn on something and opening his mouth he spoke, "Merlin, I Child of the Dragon call you!" 

She couldn't breathe; _Merlin must not intervene!_ She summoned up a robe and stood poise waiting for someone to come. 

After moments of waiting she relaxed and looked back at the sight of the shocked Draco. She smirked happily, "You're Merlin is no use to you. He will only serve The Pendragon. You are not Arthur." 

The door suddenly exploded, "Child, Dumbledore invites you and your guest to the rebirth of the first Dragon." 

Demise picked herself off the floor and turned to see a small ugly looking house elf. "Dobby…" Draco muttered. She watched as the elf walked in closer to his master and with a wave of a finger released him from his powerful binds and summoned up clothes for him, "Come on Child." 

()()()() 

Ron couldn't help it his feet were drag and he suddenly fell to the floor asleep. His dreams yet again plagued him, 

__

RON! Ginny's voice shouted. He looked around, _Ginny Where are you?_

The fog cleared and now Ginny and another quite beautiful woman were fully dressed chained to the wall by glowing black shackles. _Is he your brother?_The woman said. 

Ginny nodded,_ Ron we have to tell you some things and we have to do it quick. Draco has a guest. She holds three souls. _

The woman spoke_, yes; the woman goes by the name__Demise. She holds your sister's soul, mine, and reminisce of the late Tom Riddle._

Ron was confused_, How. Voldemort is dead!_

Ginny sighed no longer scared of the name, _Ron, in my first year remember the diary? He feed a little bit of his soul into me! Me, I was the one who carried the last of Voldemort even after his true soul and body were gone. Ron, Voldemort is alive in me. Three souls one body. Do you understand? FIGHT HIM! Fight him for me._

The woman gasped, _Boy, GO! He knows you are here awake up before you cannot. Leave now!_ Ron took one last dream glimpse of his sister and the long blonde haired woman and awoke. 

Ron quickly stood up and saw Hermione. She was holding her wand towards Harry muttering dark words that sounded much like the Dark Arts. 

()()()() 

Colin softly stepped towards the garden arch felting a sense of dark foreboding. He stepped back lightly and decided, _Why not climb the hedges? It's more fun that way._ He jumped gracefully up the vines and found himself over the other side quickly. Again the sense of foreboding tingled and he started towards the front door. 

He scratched his paw lightly on the door; of course no one came. He inwardly groaned, _Damn. I have to transform._ He felt his body switch and he was standing on two feet. His skin prickled with cold and his nose twitched at the lowered senses, granted that they had improved. He twisted the knob to the door, locked. He grumbled turning back to a cat and climbing a bush. He quickly jumped on an open window ledge and was inside a large library. 

He gasped realizing Dumbledore was bent over a cauldron casting a spell and finishing of a rather black looking potion. 

()()()() 

Demise watched the elf with curiosity, _Something about that damned creature isn't right. _She followed the slouching Draco and bouncing ugly elf. She looked at Draco deeply and something burned within her body, _Hands off of him Voldie. _Demise gasped. "What?" 

Draco and the elf looked at her, "Something wrong Miss?" She looked deeply into the elf's blue eyes and something was familiar about them. Looking past the elf's shoulder she saw his twin standing behind him, "Master. Dumbledore requests your presence." 

Demise glared, "Merlin, Reveal yourself, you are one of these ridiculous elves." 

Each elf sized the other up then one turned, "Now, now, Demise. Shall we call you by the possessing soul right now? Tom." Demise shook her head; "I don't know what you're talking about." The elf frowned, "Of course. From the three souls one consciencehas formed. Now, Now we can not have you not knowing who you are." 

With a wave a mist appeared and the two elves were covered in it, "Tom. Pick one of us. If you pick the right elf, my allegiance will be to you, If not well you won't like it." 

Demise was baffled. She reached out into the fog and suddenly heard a squeak, "No! Leave Dobby is. Dobby just want to be a good elf to Master Draco. Leave Dobby alone!" 

Draco laughed, "Not so high an might in another person's body huh Voldemort?" Demise glared at him; "You hush up Child!" He looked passed her, "Hello Merlin. You look so much better."

Demise turned around and gasped, there before her stood someone who looked much like Dumbledore but with no spectacles, or a hat, or blue eyes, just cold gray. She squeaked as he began to weave a spell, "To you who are be no more. Demise is Death and Death is Demise but you are neither. Free each soul and let them war over the body to see who wins." Demise froze in place, gave a blood-curling scream, and passed out. 

()()()() 

Pansy groaned opening her eyes, _Not again. I can't be here this is a dream. _Snape looked down at her, "How dare you come back here, worse yet, as a werewolf. How could you, you terrified all the students and several of the teachers. I put you down with an acid potion. Your right leg will still not quite work. You must excursive it and when you are fully heal you will leave." She gulped; _I take at the most three days to heal so I have one and half days to make him love me again. _

She smiled meekly up at Snape, "Severus," He frowned, "Snape," He eased up just a little, "Professor Snape." 

He nodded speaking, "That is how you will address me." 

She sighed laying back in his bed, "Professor Snape did you ever love me?" 

He was silent for only a moment, "Ms. Parkinson you are under my care, you were my student, and that is what you will always be. I will never you treat you more or less." 

She didn't hold it back. She wanted him to see how evil he was, how had hateful he was, how he had hurt her. She opened her mouth; "I hate you." 

()()()() 

"Hello Mr. Creevey." Dumbledore said. 

Colin smiled and transformed behind a chair, "Hello Headmaster, How did you know it was me?" 

Dumbledore looked up barely from his glasses with the sparkle in his eyes bright, "Mr. Creevey you know better then to ask that." Colin laughed feeling totally carefree. He was so happy for a brief moment. He had forgotten all about Ginny, him being a young Animagus, that he was at Draco's place, and that he was in love with a red cat. 

Just as quickly as Colin had forgot the happenings of the last few weeks he remembered them and frowned. "Dumbledore, What's happening?" Colin said sternly. 

Dumbledore nodded, "Colin you are smart. Ginny's body is dead." Colin nodded, "Yes, Well there where is her soul?" 

Dumbledore smiled, "You catch on quickly, Where her soul is, well I'm not sure but it has a small grip on a body that tried to hold three souls. Colin," Colin nodded, "did you know that a body can barely hold one soul, that's the aging process you know. The soul is a powerful thing. The body can not hold it for long before it withers and dies and the soul goes on elsewhere. 

"I have lived so long in my body because I was gifted with a strong sturdy body that I did not overwork in my youth. The immortal kind, yes, they live forever because there body's grow, then stop and refuse to change one bit. Therefore they can not be cut, bruised, battered, no change. 

"People often can not send life for that long. Of course I myself with die soon but that is not the point. Three souls share one body. If the other two do not leave the immortal will to be forced to expire." Colin shot Dumbledore a look; "Ginny isn't immortal. She's been hurt before and she had to heal." Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Ginny isn't immortal but her friend is. Do you know what assimilate means?" Colin nodded, "Yes, In short it mean taking one thing into another." Dumbledore nodded, "Ginny, her friend was immortal, her friend was just like her, A Shape-Shifting Animagus or a Vari Elf. They are the same thing, despite what books say. Ginny in fact did not get a body much different from herself. Unfortunately in this assimilation their minds and souls did not meld. They must soon be separated. We can restore Ginny to her former body. 

"Colin this is way you are needed. When the time comes I will tell you what I need of you but you are important. As I told Ginny, do not die." Dumbledore said looking to the door, "Colin, Transform now and leave! Leave and go home. I summoned you here. Get off the Malfoy grounds into the forest. Apparate to Hogsmeade and then transform back and get to school. Hurry! Tell Snape about everything and ask for a slumber potion to be made!" Colin didn't give Dumbledore's commands a second thought and he was gone back out the window. 

()()()() 

"Hermione! Hermione what's wrong with you!" Ron gasped slowly inching his way towards the zap happy friend of his. Hermione was crying desperately, "I don't know! I love him, and I want him to die! Ron, Help me, Help me please." Harry had his eyes closed breathing in and out loudly, "Hermione please darling put the wand down." She nodded dropping to her feet, "Harry… I'm sorry." He nodded hugging her as Ron took her wand, "I know darling. I know." 

"Merlin! What did you do to her?" Someone shouted. Harry eased Hermione up and together they walked around the corner, Ron close behind. Draco was standing over an old woman and beside an even older man. "Child it isn't important, what's important is that one of the women gets control. Pick her up, the rebirth is close at hand." 

Ron spoke up the tone of anger clear in his voice, "Malfoy! My sister! Where is she?" Draco arched his back picking up the woman, "I think she's in here." Ron eyed the aging body and laughed. Draco's cold gaze burned his chest, "Have I ever lied to you since we've become friends?" Ron went white, "By Merlin's beard! How do we fix that," Ron stopped for a second, then began to speak with sarcasm, "since when did we define our relationship as friends? By Merlin's Beard yet again the sky will be falling soon won't it?" 

The old man laughed, "So you people use my name more then I would have thought." Draco gave a forced smile, "Merlin quite! We have to get to the rebirth! Come on you three." Harry looked at Ron and grabbed Hermione's hand. 

()()()() 

Stallion opened her eyes, "Ginny?" She was standing in the forest again. "GINNY!" She called. She didn't like the way her voice sounded; She didn't like the way everything looked. "NO!" Someone shouted. Stallion broke into a dead run. As she ran the ground gave way beneath her, the scenery disappeared and she was in utter total darkness. "I won't let you win you bastard!" The voice sounded again, it was very foggy in the dark but suddenly the space lit up with a bright red tone. 

Stallion looked upon the sight, Ginny was kicking away a young Tom Riddle. Blood was coming from her nose and her robes were torn more then normal. Tom was laughing, "So that's how it is. You don't love me anymore? My memories not good enough for you?" Ginny shrieked jabbing her arm out. Stallion squeaked at the sight of the fire that shot from Ginny's arm. "GINNY!" Stallion screamed. Tom evaded the attack and too jabbed out his arm. As Ginny's had Tom's arm set out fire of the black kind. 

Ginny was looking at Stallion and was hit by the black fire. The room went black again and Stallion screamed. She threw her arm out towards where she saw Tom standing last, "YOU WON'T WIN!" From her finger came a blinding white light that dancing into the shape of a stallion. The space went entirely white. Tom lay in a heap on the floor growling, "Damn you! Who are you?" 

Ginny turned to Stallion crying. Stallion felt her heart rip at the sight of Ginny's burnt shoulder. The once beautiful skin was black and bleeding all over her robes, blood mixing with red. "Don't cry Ginny." Stallion encouraged. 

"Do cry, you always cried, that why I couldn't stand you," Tom said standing up, "we could have been great. If you hadn't been such a baby I would have found another source of life and I would have made you my Dark Queen. We could have conquered the wizarding world together. Vari Elf and Dark Lord, It would have been beautiful Ginny, you still are." 

Ginny shook her head trying to wipe away Tom's sorry look from her memory, "NO! I won't fall for it! You were and still are a conniving git! You don't care one bit about me. You just want control of Stallion's body. Her powerful shape-shifting body, I'll kill your slithering soul before I give it over! I won't let you have that body!" 

Tom laughed haughtily as he stood up. Stallion wanted to warn Ginny of the giant power source he was gathering behind him. Stallion couldn't speak as the sight played itself. The power ball turned into a snake as it flew through the air. Ginny screamed as the snake bound her. Tom was now laughing with a murderous glare, "Ginny, You're a loser and you've always been. You were always the last one. You always will be." 

Ginny somehow force a smirk, "Tom, I may have always been the last but I will always be the best! Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived and I will be the Girl-Who-Will-Not-Die. You will fear me Tom. You will." He laughed and shook his head saying a silent, Hell no! Ginny laughed, "I was hoping you'd disagree with me." Her brown eyes gleamed and just as quickly Tom was hunch over Ginny, Stallion watched him fly into the air and hit the now red ground, hard. The fiery Phoenix bird disappeared with one finally note of it's song. 

Ginny was panting with an evil grin on her face. Stallion saw Ginny's hands poking out of the dissolving snake, "Am I good or am I good?" Ginny smiled at the now unconscious Tom. 

Stallion laughed, "Not much choice there?" Stallion helped Ginny stand up and together they picked up Tom as they suddenly stood back on the forest trail, "Where to?" 

Ginny smiled, "We'll find out when we get there." 

()()()() 

Harry helped Hermione into a chair and sat softly next to her as Dumbledore watched them. Draco stood at the door waiting with Ron stood next to Dumbledore supervising the potion. They had laid Demise decided the potion on the table. "Draco cut you arm." Dumbledore commanded. 

Draco looked at him with a unreadable expression, "What?" Dumbledore looked at Draco hard as if to say, _You know what I said. _Draco gulped hard as he walked towards Dumbledore his feet weighting him down. Draco fished a pocketknife of out of his pocket. "Ron get ready to cast a healing spell on the cut? Can you do that?" Draco asked. Ron nodded going white. Draco forced a smile; "You won't try to hex my arm off now will you?" Ron gave a weak laugh pointing out his wand; no one noticed Hermione suddenly concentration on Ron's wand. 

Draco cut his wrist the blood cupping the blade; all hell broke loose. Hermione gave a wild squeak as she summoned Ron's wand to her hand. She hissed a full body lock on Ron and a silence charm on Dumbledore. She turned to Harry but found she couldn't speak. Ron was shouting out the top of his lungs a strong binding Dark Arts curse he had long ago wished to forget. Hermione shrieked as she was knocked out by the force, it left Ron drained. He fell to the said knocking Draco forward his arm burned as he fell into the cauldron. Dumbledore tried to help him but Draco's entire body burning with the power of the potion now. 

Draco howled as images came to his mind. 

()()()() 

__

Creation, Creation where are you? Your master calls. A voice said. He peered as the woman came from path. _First One… First I am here._ He called. _Why do you hide?_ The woman said. _I hide for I am lonely. Can you not make another like me?_ The woman sighed, _I can not. You alone were almost too much for me to survive the making spell. I lay in sleep for three long days and you almost then died from the cold._ He felt himself cringe at the reminder, _I am cold now. I have no love, no life, without you. I can not be with you in this form. Can you not cast a spell and make me you._ The woman seemed baffled then laughed, _Like me no. I can make you of the male species. Would you want that? Would you want to live life like a human with magic?_ He considered this for a moment then came out of the bushes that were in fact trees, yet bushes to him, _Yes, For a time I would like to be a human with magic. Cast._

The woman pulled out what looked like a weak branch from an oak, _To you my made be unmade as dragon and made to human. Live but for a time as the weak and meek then to Dragon once again by your choice be real, I cast the human. _He opened his eyes gasping as he stared at her through the bushes. _I-I am still taller then you… Am I still a Dragon?_ The woman smiled, _No, most males are taller. You are human. You are very human._

=== 

He opened his eyes hanging from the loft in a barn, _First One I seek to be Dragon again. _The woman looked up to him among a group of child sitting in the hay, _Very well. I shall take the form of the Dragon to give you my final gift. _He smiled; _You will give me child? You will make a child of dragon? Oh indeed that would be amazing. _The woman smiled, _That will be the final gift, then we shall part, maybe forever._ He frowned; _Forever is not long enough to keep us apart._

=== 

__

Thank you for the gift. First One I love you but I must go, To she who gave me magic and family. I wish her dragon no more and human to stay. He said as tears streamed down his scaly face. His first dragon partner shrunk down to her true form of a human, _Good bye Creation. _He gave a fake smile, _Good Bye First One. I-._ The woman cried running off before he could finish his proclamation of love. 

()()()() 

Draco leaned out of the empty cauldron shaken by the images. He felt a pang of sadness as he woke up Ron, un-silenced Dumbledore, and cast a relaxing spell on Harry. He ordered Dobby to quickly fetch some butterbeers and to transfer Hermione and Demise to the same room and enchant the door locked with strong old magic. 

"What happened Draco?" Harry said putting a comforting arm on Draco shoulder. Draco sighed, _What did happen?_ He remember the dreams and wanted to cry at the Dragon's lost and the woman's vagueness. _Come to think of it, I don't remember what she looks like. _He sighed looking at Dumbledore realizing Dumbledore was gesturing for him to pick up the orb from the finished potion. 

__

The Dead One shall seek to destroy the Child of the Dragon, for he shall be the only one whom can bring the Spirit of the Dragon to the living world. Draco shivered slightly remembering the legend from the book. He reached out his fingers to the orb. As he curled his fingers around the orb it began to glow a bright gold. As it turned a fiery red the color crept up Draco's arm, then receded, he heard a faint cracking sound. 

Draco gasped as the orb split in two and the shinny light dimmed. If possible, Draco's pale face got paler. He turned to Harry with the pain etched on his face, "Nothing, Absolutely nothing," He turned to Dumbledore, "and I'm not the Child of the Dragon I can't be; You and Merlin were wrong and because of that Voldemort will always be around. He can never rid of him. Ginny will never be separated from him and the other soul in the body." 

Ron leaned back in his seat sighing, angry at Draco for not being the one, Ginny was lost to them, "So that's it? It's over for us isn't it?" 

Dumbledore seemed to wither and die under the dark lights of the library, yet he spoke, "Well it certainly seems that way doesn't it?" 

()()()() 

Well that's it for Spirit of the Dragon. I hope you guys like it enough to continue reading the sequel: Throughout Infinity coming to a computer connected to the Internet near you! 

YES! I know I left plenty of things explained, Who saw Colin and Ginny? Some of you probably already know. Why didn't the Dragon live again? What about Pansy and Snape? Where and Ginny, Stallion, and the unconscious Tom going? How is Ginny a Vari Elf? How are the Vari Elf and the Shape-Shifting Animagus the same? Some many questions but you'll find them out soon, Maybe. **There is a big hint in this story to why Colin is in love with the cat! If you read REALLY you'll get it is please don't flame me about crazy Colin and his lust for the RED cat.**

****

A Sneak Peak: Draco goes to Avalon, Arthur Pendragon comes into the picture. Hermione is put under a deep sleep spell. Pansy gives birth to cubs, who's the pop? Ginny was been special, Ron wants to be special too. Colin finds his kitty love, not who he was hoping for. Harry is yet again an antagonist. 

****

Special Note: *pokes up head from behind computer desk* Now that all the food pelting is over I'd like to say thank you to my amazing beta who take her time to read my chapters. I'm killing her with bad hints to who saw Colin and Ginny she really wants the Draco Ginny thing going. I'm stilling leaning to the Colin Ginny even in Throughout Infinity, Who should get Ginny? Message me and tell me! I need to know. Anyway I'd like to thank my beta reader yet again to whom I give the credit that I wrote Ginny's eyes to be brown, I thought they were blue… I am a bad memory kind of person. *Looking at ladder leading to highest shelf and the Harry Potter books. * Well that's all! 

Be on the look out! 

D-Chan


End file.
